Master Six 2: Truth and Consequences
by Sean Mills
Summary: Their first battle is over, and only questions remain. The team now heads to Cinnabar Island to discover the secrets of one of their own. But what startling truths will be found? And will the team ever be the same?
1. prologue

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
prologue  
  
Jack is on the left.  
  
And Frank is on the right.  
  
When Jack and Frank reached the age of going off on their own to start life, both of them opted to be professional bikers instead of a normal job or even pokemon training. There has just always been something about racing through the world winning prize money and just going at really fast speeds that gets the heart racing.  
  
Both Jack and Frank feel that they are at the top of their game. Like the Elite Four of biking, only with two.  
  
They've both got really fast bikes.  
  
They've both won a lot of races.  
  
They're both pretty smart, at least that's what they say.  
  
But don't let their sloppish looks and street-punk attitudes fool you.  
  
Jack and Frank aren't at the top of their game.  
  
But neither Jack nor Frank will admit that they aren't the best.  
  
They won't admit defeat.  
  
Especially not to a girl.  
  
Who does this girl think she is challenging them to a race down Cycling Road?  
  
"Who do you think you are challenging us?" Frank asked the smirking black girl a question.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Jack repeated.  
  
The girl wore a bright red tank top with tight black jeans. She had short, dark hair tucked close to her head. She had a bright red bike that matched her top. It looked like a normal bike, except for a sliver teardrop sitting on the handlebars.  
  
Who does she think she is challenging Jack and Frank to a race?  
  
"Who do I think I am?" the girl asked in a mocking tone, "I'm just a wannabe biker who has just challenged two tough looking bikers to a simple widdle race."  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Frank questioned in anger.  
  
"Are you mocking him?" Jack repeated.  
  
"No," the girl answered with a sneer, "now are we going to race or what?"  
  
"How much?" Frank asked, always interested in money.  
  
"Yeah, how much?" Jack repeated.  
  
"Hmmm," the girl thought aloud, "fifty bucks."  
  
"Deal," Frank agreed, no longer thinking about the race but the money.  
  
"Deal," Jack repeated.  
  
"Alright then," the girl responded, "racers to your places."  
  
So the three of them lined up at the top of the hill that was Cycling Road. Various onlookers moved closer. One rather slutty looking blonde stood in front of the three, she would be saying the all-important "go".  
  
Jack and Frank took one last look at this mystery girl who came out of nowhere. She didn't look ready. Where as Jack and Frank leaned over their handlebars ready to pedal as fast as they could as soon as the blonde said go. The girl was standing, with the bike between her legs and her arms crossed. She didn't look ready to go. Jack and Frank would beat her easily. They were going to blast off at super speeds and race like the wind down the hill to collect their fifty dollars.  
  
Maybe, Frank thought, they would make it fifty dollars each when they reached the ground.  
  
What a fool this girl was.  
  
"GO!" the blonde screamed as she waved her arms starting the race.  
  
Like a bolt of lightning Jack and Frank blasted off from the starting point. They were fast, and the girl hadn't even put her foot on the pedals yet.  
  
"Aren't you going to start?" the blonde asked as if the girl was a fool.  
  
"Sheesh, fine," the girl surrendered as she pressed a small button on the silver teardrop and finally put her feet on the pedals.  
  
"Well..." the blonde started, but the girl was already gone, "go then."  
  
Jack and Frank could feel the air whipping through their hair and clothes. They were moving at speeds so fast that they couldn't even make out what they passed by. This was going to be an easy fifty bucks, thought Frank.  
  
But what did he know.  
  
Soon, the race was over, and Jack and Frank were stopped at the bottom of the hill looking up.  
  
"Hah," Frank laughed, "I don't even see her up there."  
  
"Don't see her at all," Jack repeated.  
  
"Maybe because you're looking in the wrong direction," the boys heard from somewhere.  
  
They turned around slowly recognizing the voice. And there stood the girl, arms crossed, and bike leaning against a tree.  
  
"How did you get down here so fast?" Frank questioned the winner.  
  
"How did you get down here so fast?" Jack repeated.  
  
"Enough chitchat," the girl urged, "make with the moolah."  
  
Frank may have been a punk, but he was true to his word. He grumbled a bit as he withdrew the fifty dollars from his wallet and handed it to the girl. Lousy witch.  
  
"That will be fifty dollars each," the girl added, looking at Jack.  
  
"But...I," Jack complained. Frank elbowed him in the side.  
  
Jack reluctantly reached into his own wallet and took out the fifty dollars. He handed it to the girl, then Jack and Frank mounted their bikes and rode off. They had had enough of her.  
  
When Jack and Frank were gone, and Amber Lynn Mason had counted her winnings, a cell phone in her pocket rang out loud.  
  
She answered it.  
  
"Yello," Amber Lynn spoke into it.  
  
"Velocity, this is Whistler. Same time, same place. Bye." The phone hung up.  
  
"Bye Whistler," Velocity said into the phone.  
  
She mounted her bike, turned on the device, and was gone a split second later.  
  
Same time.  
  
Same place.  
  
Something was up. 


	2. 

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Heroes come and go,  
  
But legends never die.  
  
So remember me my friends,  
  
And on tattered wings I'll fly.  
  
One week had gone by since the first actual battle between The Master Six and Team Rocket. The Master Six had managed to get themselves caught in a secret base of Team Rocket, and then they managed to bust themselves out, with a lot of juvenile destruction and chaos.  
  
Ah, adolescence.  
  
But that was the past, and the team had to move on. They figured to keep fighting Team Rocket whenever they could. Only now they had more pressing matters to attend to.  
  
I guess you could call this place the Master Six headquarters.  
  
It fits, I guess.  
  
Using the money they won in pokemon fights, or using various other methods, the team as a whole bought a small little house in Pewter City to use as a meeting place. It was also used as a hangout when they had nothing else to do but hangout.  
  
It was a modest, one-story house with a basement and a crawl space instead of an attic. It had a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. It was pretty good for a group of twelve-year- old superhero wannabes. But hey, give them a little credit.  
  
One important thing about the house was that it served as a home for the team. Particularly to Heather and Lindsey who didn't have families to go home to now and then. And that was really the main reason of today's meeting. Lindsey's "family".  
  
Nobody knew anything about Lindsey's past, where she came from, and where she got her "powers".  
  
Nobody had any idea.  
  
Except for possibly Lindsey.  
  
So the team had a meeting.  
  
Heather, Whistler, sat in a big easy chair they had purchased cheaply. It was her throne, in a way. All meetings took place in the living room. She had spent the night in one of the bed's, her bed.  
  
Lindsey was in a small chair in front of Heater. The other bedroom was Lindsey's.  
  
Zak, Psycho, was on the couch. He slept on the couch, the ladies got the beds. Zak was still asleep, even though he was a very important part of this meeting. Heather was contemplating the funniest way of waking him up. Lindsey was staring at him, in that weird, dark stare she had.  
  
Gavin, Shooter, was in the kitchen, making a breakfast sandwich. There wasn't much food in the little house, so he didn't have much to choose from. Gavin spent the night on the living room floor. It was a pokemon fight that determined who got the couch. Zak won.  
  
Rodney, Specks, was slumped over in another chair. His family lived in Pewter City, on the other side of town, so he doesn't really live in the house like the others do. Still, he was really sleepy. He barely kept himself awake.  
  
He didn't know the part he would play in the upcoming adventure.  
  
"Is Amber Lynn here yet?" Gavin asked as he walked into the room chewing on his sandwich.  
  
Ding Dong. The doorbell.  
  
"There she is," Rodney said with a yawn, not moving at all.  
  
Gavin walked over to the door, and opened it to the final member of the team.  
  
"Hey Gavin," Amber Lynn said in a cheery voice as she walked into the room, "how is everybody this morning?"  
  
"Fine fine fine," Rodney mumbled again from his chair.  
  
"Glad to here it Rodster," Amber Lynn said as she tossed her backpack into Rodney's gut.  
  
"Ooof," Rodney grunted, but he still didn't move.  
  
"I have some more money for the pot," Amber Lynn said walking over to the cookie jar filled with the team's fund.  
  
"Super," Heather remarked, "now I would like to call this meeting of The Master Six to order."  
  
Gavin sat down on the floor.  
  
Rodney woke up just enough to sit up straight in his chair.  
  
Amber Lynn leaped over the back of the couch landing on Zak's stomach. Waking him up.  
  
"Huh! Wha?" Zak mumbled as he tried to stir, "oh jeez Amber Lynn, lay off the donuts." He pushed her off of himself in a playful way. This foolish playing around made Heather smile. It was good to see her team goofing off together.  
  
Zak sat up on the couch, and Amber Lynn curled her legs under her and sat at the foot of the couch.  
  
"Okay, I'll go straight to the important stuff," Heather started.  
  
"What? No chitchat? No small talk?" Zak joked.  
  
"Sssshh," Gavin scolded, always one for order.  
  
"Okay, listen up," Heather said taking control of the meeting, "this is very serious. Lindsey has a mission."  
  
That shut Zak up, and got his full attention.  
  
"Just to summarize things," Heather started again, "we don't know anything about Lindsey's past. But she is a different story. When that scientist at the Game Corner took her he said some things. She didn't hear much, but she heard enough. And she would like to pursue these leads. So there is a new mission for us. Well, actually, I've decided that too many people on this mission would be trouble. So only three people will be going on this mission."  
  
"Who?" Rodney asked.  
  
"Where are they going?" Gavin asked.  
  
"Why do I have to sleep on the couch?" Zak asked.  
  
"Will Zak ever learn to shut up?" Amber Lynn asked.  
  
Lindsey just giggled.  
  
"Zak I doubt will ever shut up, you have to sleep on the couch because I say so, and onto the important questions," Heather answered, clearing her throat, "The place is Cinnabar Island. It's a somewhat hidden island in the South. There is a small community on the island, also a gym, so it isn't really a mystery. It will be easy to get down there."  
  
She shot a look at Lindsey, who just stared blankly.  
  
"And...?" Amber Lynn urged.  
  
"Only three of us will be going," Heather said, "Lindsey, Zak, and Rodney."  
  
Zak sat up and smiled.  
  
Rodney nodded.  
  
Lindsey just sat there.  
  
Gavin and Amber Lynn both looked a little disappointed.  
  
But it was Heather's call, and She made it.  
  
"Everyone got that?" Heather asked, ready for argument.  
  
"Got it," came the all around reply.  
  
It was good that everybody agreed. There really was no room for argument. She had her reasons. For all of them.  
  
"Okay, good," Heather said, "you'll leave as soon as you're ready. This is a very important mission for all of us. Everyone is interested in Lindsey's past. This is very important. Also, there shouldn't be any fighting or random acts of destruction on this mission either."  
  
Zak snapped his fingers in disappointment.  
  
"Okay, well then, get going," Heather said starting the mission.  
  
Zak, Rodney, and Lindsey all got up and moved to their various stuff to begin packing.  
  
"What do the rest of us do?" Gavin asked.  
  
"Well, that's open to suggestions," Heather answered, "I suggest a vacation of some kind. Maybe a trip to see your parents?"  
  
"My parents?" Gavin questioned.  
  
"My parents!" Amber Lynn shouted with joy.  
  
"Your parents?" Heather asked Amber Lynn.  
  
"Yeah, my parents would love to meet you guys," Amber Lynn exclaimed, "they are really interested in meeting the "gang" I've joined. I've told them you guys are real warriors and really good pokemon champions."  
  
Zak laughed from another room.  
  
"Yeah okay," Heather said, "sure."  
  
"Cool, let's go," Amber Lynn exclaimed.  
  
One half of the team was going on a mission to a forbidden island to discover the secrets of one of their own.  
  
The other half was going on a trip to meet Amber Lynn's parents.  
  
Who was in more trouble? 


	3. 

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So how do we get across the water?" Rodney asked rhetorically.  
  
They were standing at the shores of the ocean in Fuschia City. Zak was dressed in his baggy pants and backwards hat. He also had a Master Ball containing Mew attached to his belt; two other pokeballs attached to the other side. Rodney wore his sweater vest and denim shorts, and had six pokemon attached to his belt. He had a backpack full of his goggles on his back. Lindsey was dressed in her white, frilly dress that made her look like a little girl's doll. They were a scraggly looking bunch of heroes, but heroes nonetheless. It had been a day's journey from Pewter City, and they were a little tired. But they still had to get to Cinnabar Island.  
  
"We could fly if we had any flying pokemon," Zak answered.  
  
"Or swim," Rodney suggested.  
  
"Got a Lapras?"  
  
"We don't need a Lapras," Lindsey spoke up.  
  
"We don't?" Rodney questioned.  
  
"No, stupid," Zak answered, "I'm sure there is one in the zoo in Fuschia. Lindsey can simply acquire one, and bada bing bada boom, we're sailing pretty."  
  
"Okay," Rodney accepted.  
  
"Let's go everybody, we're going to the zoo," Zak exclaimed.  
  
"How will I get to the Lapras?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Don't worry Lindsey my girl," Zak said putting his arm around Lindsey's shoulders, "you just leave that to me."  
  
So they left the beach and walked into the city. Fuschia City is an okay sized city. It is known for the Safari Zone, ironically enough where Zak found Lindsey. But that isn't important right now. Now the team needed the zoo. Fuschia City also had a top-notch zoo. It had all sorts of pokemon in it, including a Lapras.  
  
The Lapras was in a caged habitat. It was a medium sized pool, very deep, filled with water.  
  
Our young adventurers had found themselves a challenge.  
  
"How do you plan on getting across?" Rodney asked Zak, "you gonna have Mew fly Lindsey in?"  
  
"No no no," Zak said, "besides, its Mew's sleep time. No, I figure on doing something fun."  
  
"Like?" Rodney asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know, I also figured on just winging it."  
  
"What does Lindsey think?"  
  
The boys turned around to check on Lindsey. She seemed fascinated with a cage of bird pokemon.  
  
"She's fine," Zak said, "she's up for an adventure."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rodney questioned Zak's intentions, "Lindsey's not usually the adventurous type."  
  
"That's okay, it will be fun."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, now having her transform would cause an unwanted spectacle. And you don't have any goggles to get us anywhere, so it looks like it's all up to my superior intelligence to get Lindsey into contact with that Lapras."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
"Oh Lindsey," Zak called.  
  
You see. Lindsey's power is contact based. Lindsey has to touch a pokemon in order to absorb their DNA. Then, Lindsey can transform into that pokemon. That is the mystery of the girl called Lindsey. Unfortunately for the team, Lindsey does not have a pokemon that can swim and carry people at the same time. So they had to get Lindsey in contact with the Lapras.  
  
That would be the fun part, according to Zak.  
  
The intrepid trio wandered away from the Lapras habitat, and they found themselves a more private place to talk. That is where Zak revealed his plan.  
  
"Climb the fence, jump into the water, swim to the Lapras, acquire, come back."  
  
"That's your plan?" Rodney questioned, "not very impressive is it?"  
  
"No," Lindsey answered.  
  
"Yeah, well," Zak defended, "you don't have a better idea do you?"  
  
"Can't say as how I do," Rodney responded, "maybe we could steal a Pidgeot or something and fly it over the Lapras. Then, we lower Lindsey down with a rope to the Lapras so that she comes in contact with it. I'll be flying the Pidgeot, you'll be doing your little "act" for the guards a people as a distraction. You know, some of your lame jokes or impersonations. Anyway, Lindsey acquires the Lapras, I pull her up, and then we land and put the Pidgeot back in the cage. We save you from the stuff the crowd will no doubt be throwing at you. And we head back to the beach. We also throw bombs and stuff around for some cool explosions just to make everything look and feel more exciting."  
  
"I like it," Zak said instantly.  
  
"I like the addition of the explosions," Lindsey said.  
  
"Good," Rodney answered, "now let's get into position."  
  
"Attention! Attention!" the loudspeaker near them bellowed, "Attention guests of the Fuschia City Zoo. The live water show will start in five minutes. It will feature fantastic aquatic acrobats, along with stunning pokemon feats. It will start in five minutes at the outdoor aquatic auditorium."  
  
"Hmmm," Zak pondered, "I suppose that throws a big, fat monkey wrench in Rodney's steal, fly, explode plan."  
  
"Darn," Lindsey joked.  
  
"Do you think the Lapras will be in the show?" Rodney wondered.  
  
"Oh most definitely," Zak remarked, "with our luck? C'mon."  
  
"Okay then," Rodney said, "let's go to the water show."  
  
What an interesting turn of events.  
  
So the kids started walking to the water show. What the heck, they had time to take in a show right? Sure.  
  
"Hey kids!" a tall, bronzed man called, "you going to the water show?"  
  
He wore a red scuba suit with blacks markings. He looked like a swimmer. He walked over to the three of them.  
  
"Yeah," Zak answered, "are you in the shore?"  
  
"Why yes I am," the man answered, "I'm Jake, one of the aquatic acrobats. I've got to find a young volunteer to be in the show. Kids are good, and I saw you guys, I figured maybe one of you would like to join the show."  
  
"You know what?" Zak said, "My friend here would love to be in the show."  
  
"This is freakishly lucky you know," Rodney said to Zak under his breath.  
  
"What do you want me to do, not take it?" he answered under his breath.  
  
"Okay good," Jake said, "I want you guys to sit close to the tank, and when I ask for a volunteer: raise your hand and somebody will come get you. You'll go backstage, get into a scuba suit, and then you'll come on and interact with some of the animals."  
  
"The Lapras?" Rodney asked, "does she get to...interact with the Lapras?"  
  
"I don't think so," Jake said, "the Lapras is tough. She'll get to play with a Seaking, and the Dewgongs."  
  
"There it is," Rodney said under his breath again.  
  
"Shut up, it's manageable," Zak answered under his breath.  
  
"This is really going to happen?" Lindsey asked Jake.  
  
"Sure it is," he answered, "you're gonna have fun today."  
  
"Cool," she muttered.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I would like to introduce," Jake shouted to the crowd, "your champion, Lindsey!"  
  
The crowd stood on their feet in the stands, and clapped loudly as the young blonde girl emerged from the little building on the stage, now dressed like the aquatic acrobats.  
  
Lindsey surveyed the crowd looking for her friends, but they weren't where they were sitting. Did they abandon her?  
  
Did they leave?  
  
No, they couldn't have.  
  
Zak wouldn't leave.  
  
She was sure of that.  
  
So where were they?  
  
Somewhere that would lead to trouble no doubt.  
  
Ah, teenage boys and their explosions.  
  
Lindsey shook her head slowly thinking about what they probably had planned.  
  
After all, Jake said she wasn't going to be interacting with the Lapras, yet she had to so they could complete the mission. Zak and Rodney were probably out there trying to get that to happen. How? She didn't know.  
  
The water show was pretty fun. The aquatic acrobats, Jake and the two women Brittany and T'shondra, were nice. The animals were fun too. The Dewgongs were big and goofy. Lindsey had a good time. But all good times must come to an end. The fun stuff was over, and next was the death- defying stunts with the Lapras combined with some Pidgeot aerial maneuvers. Lindsey had to stay towards the back of the stage so as not to get hurt.  
  
The Lapras was released from its holding pen, and five Pidgeots were released into the sky. There were people riding the Pidgeots. Lindsey could easily make out three of the people on the Pidgeots wearing the red and black suits of the aquatic acrobats. The other two Pidgeots appeared to be carrying other people. One of the people was wearing a black and orange t-shirt, and a backwards hat. The other rider had a checkered sweater vest and big glasses. Lindsey couldn't help but laugh to herself.  
  
What they heck were they doing?  
  
In the sky, the Pidgeots began circling above the pool. Brittany and T'shondra were helping Jake onto the Lapras, apparently they didn't notice the two renegade Pidgeots up there. Lindsey could see the true Pidgeot riders yelling at Zak and Rodney. But those two didn't care, they appeared to be having a good old time.  
  
Then they broke from the circling, and swooped down towards the pool. Lindsey lost the humor when she realized that Zak was heading towards her. Rodney was flying to the Lapras. In a split second, Zak swooped down and scooped up Lindsey in his arms. He pulled on the reigns controlling the Pidgeot, and they were in the air again. Out of the corner of her eye, Lindsey saw Rodney scoop up Jake from off the Lapras.  
  
"What are we doing?" Lindsey asked Zak in a scared, meek voice.  
  
"Relax," was his answer, "we've got everything under control. Okay, he's the plan: Rodney takes Jakey out of the pool, and drops him off somewhere. Which is done, so now we are swooping in to the Lapras so you can get on it. I'm going to drop you off, fly into the air for a second or two as you do your thing, and then I'll come back to get you. Then Rodney, you, and I are going to take these Pidgeots back, and head out to sea. 'Kay?"  
  
But she didn't have time to answer. Zak swooped down, and dropped Lindsey onto the Lapras. The Lapras had the bony plate on its back so she luckily had something to hang on to. But it was still pretty slippery, and the Lapras was pretty ornery.  
  
"Easy now big fella," Lindsey said softly to the Lapras.  
  
But she didn't have it very easy. The Lapras was pretty wild. So Lindsey got down to business. All she had to do was make contact with it. She grabbed hold of the back of the Lapras' neck and held on. It was slippery and leathery. It felt kinda weird. But she held on, and in a few seconds she had the DNA of the Lapras inside of her. Now all that had to happen was for Zak to come and pick her up.  
  
Zak?  
  
Please?  
  
Lindsey looked up to see the spectacle. The other three Pidgeot riders, the real ones, were now apparently dog fighting both Zak and Rodney. They were trying to take control of Zak and Rodney's Pidgeots.  
  
Then, one of the riders swooped down towards Lindsey. In fact, it was coming right at her.  
  
"Eeeep!" Lindsey squeaked just before the Pidgeot would hit her. To escape, Lindsey dove into the water. The water was cold and thick to Lindsey's weak little arms and legs. Lindsey wasn't exactly a perfect athlete.  
  
Also, she didn't know how to swim.  
  
Lindsey started to sink. She flailed her arms trying to stay afloat, but to no avail. She couldn't swim, and she was going down. The water was almost impossible to move in. She couldn't do anything.  
  
Just sink.  
  
Goodbye, she thought to her self. But goodbye to whom, she wasn't sure. Who would mourn for Lindsey? Who would care? The team? Probably.  
  
Zak?  
  
Zak!  
  
To Lindsey's left, a big splash came without warning. Lindsey lost control of herself, and went sailing through the water. She was losing air. She couldn't concentrate enough to turn into any pokemon. She couldn't be helped.  
  
Then, someone grabbed her around the waist and she started to rise. In seconds she reached air, and could breathe again. She looked around and found herself face-to-face with Zak.  
  
"Hey Lindsey," he glubbed, "read any good books lately?"  
  
She playfully slapped him, and Rodney showed up, still on his Pidgeot. Zak pushed Lindsey up into Rodney's grasp. He grabbed her and pulled her up. They shot off into the air.  
  
"What about Zak?" Lindsey asked Rodney with necessity.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going back for him."  
  
Up in the air Lindsey could see what had happened while she was in the water. One of the Pidgeot riders was roping in Zak's abandoned Pidgeot. The other two riders were still in pursuit of Rodney. Although somehow he was staying ahead of them, even while saving people. Jake and the two girls were trying to calm the animals down and get them back into their various pens. The crowd was having a wonderful time.  
  
"Did you get the Lapras?" Rodney asked Lindsey as they headed back to the pool.  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
Rodney sent the Pidgeot down to the pool. The Pidgeot's talons grabbed Zak's arms. Then, the Pidgeot managed to fly all three of them away from the water show. One of the riders stayed in pursuit.  
  
"Hey Rodney," Zak called from below, "we got someone on our tail. Do something about it."  
  
"Fine," he answered, "Lindsey, grab that third pokeball on my belt and hold it out and release the pokemon."  
  
"Okay," she said as she grabbed Rodney's pokemon. She held it out as instructed, and a Scyther came flying out, "whoa!"  
  
"Scyther," Rodney called over his shoulder, "take out that Pidgeot."  
  
As instructed the Scyther launched itself at the rider. The cumbersome rider and Pidgeot were no match for the ninja-like Scyther. It didn't kill anything, he just...altered the Pidgeot's course. And when it was done, it found its way back into the pokeball.  
  
"Wow," Lindsey admired, "can I...um..."absorb" that someday?"  
  
"Wha?" Rodney asked, "oh sure."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm going to take the Pidgeot back, and then it's on with the mission."  
  
"Hey you guys!" Zak called from below.  
  
"Yes cargo?" Rodney answered.  
  
"I say we don't tell Heather about this little stunt."  
  
"Agreed," Rodney answered.  
  
"It was fun though, right?" Zak asked.  
  
"Yes," Lindsey, "yes it was."  
  
"Alright then," Zak said, "let's go."  
  
"We're going," Rodney answered.  
  
And so they were. Off on the adventure of their lives.  
  
Godspeed everyone. 


	4. 

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
Amber Lynn's family lived in Vermillion City. It had taken a day to get there from Pewter City, especially since they couldn't use Amber Lynn's special speed bike. It only fit one person. And there were three of them.  
  
"What are your parents like?" Gavin asked as they stood on the porch to the two-story farmhouse.  
  
"My parents will be great," she answered, "my mom will be excited to see you. My dad will be kind of mellow, but still like to meet you. My little sister Jackie will be, cool about it all I guess. But Rose, she's the youngest, she will be a pain. She always is when I bring friends over."  
  
"Do your parents really think we're a gang?" Heather asked, curious about how long this was taking.  
  
"I don't know, I doubt it though."  
  
They were startled by a lot of noise coming from the other side of the door. There was a loud sound of little children stomping through a house. They heard a distinct "no Rosie! Let me get it!" And finally a "Children, sit down!" Then the door opened.  
  
And they were greeted by a middle-aged black woman with curled hair.  
  
Amber Lynn's mother.  
  
"Oh!" she started, "Amber Lynn you are so beautiful!" She instantly grabbed Amber Lynn up into a huge hug. Amber Lynn struggled to get out.  
  
"Mom," Amber Lynn said as she was set back down, "I would like you to meet my friends, Heather and Gavin."  
  
"Oh!" she answered while giving both Heather and Gavin a hug, "come in come in, all of you. Honey! Amber Lynn is here, with company."  
  
"Hi daddy!" Amber Lynn cheered as she entered the house. She ran to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey AL," he answered her and returned the hug.  
  
Then she turned around to the two little kids who had been following her and gave each of them a hug. Heather and Gavin stood uncomfortably in the foyer.  
  
"Daddy, sisters," Amber Lynn said as her father got out of his chair, "these are my friends and teammates, Heather and Gavin."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Amber Lynn's father said shaking Gavin's hand.  
  
"S'up," Jackie said trying to sound cool and nonchalant.  
  
"Hiya," Rose said pulling on Gavin's leg.  
  
The mother hugged everybody again.  
  
Rose scrambled everywhere trying to meet everybody simultaneously.  
  
It was a joyous family reunion.  
  
The family gathered around The Master Six trio and listened to stories of pokemon adventures and encounters. It was a wonderful night. The Mason family was nice and understanding. They were sad that three of Amber Lynn's new friends couldn't make it, but they were glad to meet Heather and Gavin.  
  
They were proud of Amber Lynn's invention. And the little girls were amazed by Heather's flute, and the parents weren't happy with Gavin's guns. They were proud of their little girl and the great things she was doing. They wished the best of luck to The Master Six in the future, and weren't afraid about Team Rocket attacking them to get at Amber Lynn.  
  
Then, after all the stories and welcomes, Gavin and Heather were invited to spend the night and stay longer. They were happy to stay; they had nothing better to do. The rest of the team hadn't reported back yet, heck, it had only been a day or so.  
  
You know, a little vacation could be just what they needed.  
  
Who knows, it could be fun.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Good morning Heather," the mother said in a too cheery voice, "did you sleep well?"  
  
How cliché, Heather thought, but nice.  
  
"Fine," was the reply. Heather was still asleep as far as she was concerned. It had been a nice sleep. She shared a bed with Amber Lynn. Amber Lynn got up what seemed like hours ago. Heather had to be woken up by Rose, who took it upon herself to run into the room and jump on Heather.  
  
"Mornin' Miss Lapier," the father said, he was reading the newspaper.  
  
"Fine," was the reply. Heather dragged herself to the kitchen table. Amber Lynn, Jackie, Rose, and Gavin were seated at the table eating waffles. The mother was busy bodying around the kitchen making the waffles.  
  
"Hey Heather," Amber Lynn said also too cheery.  
  
"Fine," was the reply.  
  
This family got up too early.  
  
Heather sat down next to Gavin, and instantly Mrs. Mason slid a plate of waffles in front of her. Mechanically, Heather grabbed some syrup, poured it on, and then started eating.  
  
"Morning Gavin," Heather said sleepily.  
  
"Fine," was the reply.  
  
"You two sure do sleep late," Mrs. Mason said to Heather and Gavin.  
  
Yep, Heather thought still shoveling waffles into her mouth.  
  
"Rose!" Mrs. Mason instructed the youngest, "watch where you are dripping you syrup! Be careful. Honey, come get some breakfast."  
  
"After the paper."  
  
"Amber Lynn, see to it your friends here are set. I can't seem to get through to them."  
  
Heather smiled to herself. Adults.  
  
"You okay fearless leader?" Amber Lynn asked helpfully.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Heather answered, "thanks for the waffles Mrs. Mason."  
  
"Oh, don't mention it. Anything to help Amber Lynn's friends. You should know that by now."  
  
"Hey AL," Mr. Mason called from his paper, "what was the name of your little team again?"  
  
"The Master Six daddy," Amber Lynn answered.  
  
"Well, you're in the paper."  
  
What!? Heather snapped awake. In the paper. The Vermillion Times was a rather large newspaper, and her team was in it. But how? Their mission had been a secret, in a secret compound, against a secret evil army. How was it in the paper?  
  
"What?!" Amber Lynn squeaked and shot up a foot in the air.  
  
Both Gavin and Heather jumped up from their chairs and ran to Mr. Mason. Amber Lynn was close behind. The rest of the family stayed at the breakfast table and turned around to face the living room.  
  
"Can I see that?" Heather asked Mr. Mason.  
  
"Sure," he said pointing to the article, "second page, right here. "Youths Involved in Water Show Riot." Let's see. Three youths, believed to be members of a new renegade pokemon team, The Master Six, stole stunt Pidgeots and attacked and aquatic acrobat performance involving a large Lapras. Two males flew the Pidgeots, while a blonde girl who was chosen as an audience volunteer performer was taken to the Lapras. Only to fall off into the water, then get rescued by the two guys. The Master Six then fled the scene, returned the Pidgeots, and were lost heading out to sea. "There is an eye-witness account from some acrobat guy. Also some talk about mild crowd rioting."  
  
"HAH!" Amber Lynn exploded into laughter.  
  
"You know anything about this?" the father asked.  
  
"No," Amber Lynn answered, "but I can imagine it pretty well." She moved away laughing hysterically.  
  
"That would be our three other members," Heather explained, "I'm sure I'll get a good reason for this when they get back. I'd hoped for publicity somewhere, this isn't what I wanted."  
  
"Any publicity is good publicity," the father said.  
  
"They better have a good reason," Gavin muttered, "can I see this section now?"  
  
The father handed over the paper, and Gavin retired to another chair in the living room. Heather walked back to the table to finish her waffles, shaking her head. She told those three not to get into trouble. Yet it didn't seem to surprise her much that they did. She couldn't tell Mr. and Mrs. Mason that she perfectly understood the article. She couldn't tell them why it had happened. That Lindsey needed to get into contact with the Lapras apparently. Although she thought that they probably could have found a better way than stealing stunt Pidgeots and high jacking a water show, but whatever.  
  
Heather sat down and started eating her waffles again. The article now brought some interesting thoughts to Heather's mind. Thoughts that she had wanted to avoid, but would have to come out sooner or later. She looked at Amber Lynn, calming down and again eating her waffles. These thoughts didn't include Gavin, it was his idea to create the team, he wasn't included. They involved Amber Lynn though, and everybody else.  
  
What could they have accomplished if they didn't join The Master Six?  
  
Amber Lynn and Rodney both invented wonderful devices that could possibly make them rich. The parents probably had thought this, but let is slide because their children wanted to do this. So it was decided that they would join, and they decided not to cash in on their inventions for the time being. They would remain solo acts, and they wouldn't sell their inventions to Silph Co. or anybody. Everybody seemed okay with it; it's just that Heather felt kind of guilty that she was holding them from riches. But they assured her a lot that they were happier living a life of adventure and crime-fighting. Riches didn't matter at the moment.  
  
Lindsey wasn't too much of a problem. She didn't have anywhere to go, so it was only natural that she join them and stay with them. The Master Six was the only family Lindsey had. The real question was with Zak.  
  
They never talked about it. Face-to-face. Heather to Zak.  
  
What could Zak have accomplished if he remained by himself instead of joining Heather's team?  
  
He, after all, had the most powerful pokemon in the world. He could win almost any battle. He was a psychic pokemon master. He had other psychic pokemon, and he was good with all of them. Zak could have become so much without The Master Six. A gym leader, Pokemon League, the Elite Four. The sky could have been the limit.  
  
Could have been.  
  
But wasn't.  
  
He never talked about it.  
  
Heather never brought it up.  
  
Why had Zak joined her little "renegade pokemon team"?  
  
He could have had everything, but he chose her petty attempt at revenge.  
  
Why had he joined?  
  
What was in it for him?  
  
Wha...  
  
"Hey Heather!" Amber Lynn's excited call interrupted Heather's thoughts, "wanna go out on the town?"  
  
"Wha..., oh, sure."  
  
So Heather went to her room, took a shower, got dressed, and joined Amber Lynn, Gavin and Jackie at the front door.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Amber Lynn asked the little group, "then let's go."  
  
So they went.  
  
They went out into the world of Vermillion City. It was not an incredibly large city, but it was okay. It was a harbor city, and usually catered to the large-scale cruise ship the S.S. Anne. But the Anne was gone for now.  
  
They mostly went shopping, especially with three girls in the group. They bought some rather unnecessary supplies in the PokeMart. All four of them found some trainers mulling around and fought with pokemon. The members of The Master Six actually got to sign an autograph of one of the trainers who recognized their "powers". That made them feel pretty good.  
  
They visited, but didn't go into, the Vermilion City Gym. None of them had the Thunder Badge, but they really didn't want to get it today. All in all they had a fun day. They returned to the Mason home around 5pm, and were met with a delicious supper.  
  
And of course, what was an evening without a startling surprise.  
  
"Miss Lapier," Mr. Mason said after supper when everybody was lounging in the living room.  
  
"Yes?" Heather asked looking up from the board game the kids were playing.  
  
"Well," the father started, "this may sound kind of strange, but you got a letter in today's mail."  
  
"What?" Heather asked, how had she gotten a letter in the Mason's mail. This was only the second day of her visit.  
  
"Huh?" Amber Lynn and Gavin both said, getting up from the game.  
  
"Here," the father said handing the envelope to Heather.  
  
She took it, and ripped it open. She pulled the one-page letter out, and read it silently to herself.  
  
Dear Heather Lapier,  
  
Your father is alive, and we are close to finding him. We offer you the chance to join us in meeting your father. If you are interested, meet us on the roof of the Celadon City Department Store.  
  
Signed,  
  
A Friend  
  
After reading the letter, Heather stood open-mouthed and stunned.  
  
"What does it say?" Amber Lynn asked impatiently  
  
"My father," Heather whispered.  
  
"What?" Gavin asked.  
  
Amber Lynn grabbed the letter out of Heather's hands and her and Gavin started reading it. It was short, they understood Heather's mood. They too stood open-mouthed and stunned. In unison they raised their heads and looked at Heather.  
  
"Heather..." Gavin urged quietly.  
  
"What is it?" the mother asked, "what does it say?"  
  
"We're going to Celadon City," was all that Heather said. 


	5. 

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cinnabar Island.  
  
Vacationers paradise.  
  
Beautiful, serene scientific laboratories.  
  
One might even call it a wonderland.  
  
But that one would not be Rodney Timberlane.  
  
"This place sucks," Rodney complained, "what are we looking for exactly Zak?"  
  
"First of all, Specks," Psycho answered, "It's Psycho. We have reached our destination; it's all codenames from here on in. And second of all, I'm not sure what we're looking for."  
  
"Scientists," Lindsey spoke up. For some reason she seemed extra somber to Specks. Maybe it was the atmosphere. This place wasn't exactly an island paradise. Also, she apparently had history on this stupid island. Whatever that could be.  
  
"Yes, scientists," Psycho responded, "now, we have some laboratories, and then we have a burned out Pokemon House."  
  
"The question is," Specks said, "where do we start?"  
  
"I say we start with the PokeMart," Psycho said, "we could just hang out and listen for anything familiar to Lindsey or just suspicious in particular."  
  
"What do you mean suspicious?" Specks asked.  
  
"Listen," Psycho answered, "Team Rocket mentioned Cinnabar Island to Lindsey. Why would they just tell her something like that? I believe it to be a trap. They probably told her that expecting her to come here. I just hope they don't know we're here yet. But this isn't some secret island. It is kind of populated, so Team Rocket might not have spies everywhere. A lot of people frequent PokeMarts. So we'll find something."  
  
"Okay," Lindsey practically whispered.  
  
So the three of them walked towards the PokeMart. Specks couldn't help but wonder what they sold on a somewhat secret scientific island. Science had always been an interest to Specks. That was how he created a couple of his goggles. His X-Ray goggles were a work of art. This was a scientist's paradise. The small town here housed all the scientists and their families. Then they would go to work in the laboratories.  
  
Wonder what they do in there? Specks wondered. There was supposed to be some kind of fossil...bring-back-to-life place somewhere in there. Specks once had a fossil, but Team Rocket took it from him. That was the excuse he used to justify his fight with Team Rocket. That was how he joined. Whistler and Shooter had come to him looking for someone with special skills to join their team.  
  
It was a no-brainer at first. They said that they would be getting revenge on Team Rocket. Specks was fresh off of that robbery of his fossil, so he said sure. He became the first to join their team. It was pretty cool. He helped them find some of the others. Now, he was well over the fossil thing. He just didn't feel like leaving the team. It was kind of fun. In a weird fight for your life kind of way.  
  
But the first battle at the Game Corner was kinda cool. It was fun to sneak around the secret basements, and then burst in on the bad guys and fight. It was a rush. But it ended, and here he was, a week later, on some island.  
  
That was okay though. He wanted to help Lindsey, help the team. She had so many questions about her life. How could Rodney live with himself if he didn't do all he could to help her. He would do what he could. Hey, this could be an even bigger adventure than the earlier one. Psycho did say this might be a trap.  
  
There might be fighting and fleeing still to come.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hmm, do you think I need some more Max Repel?"  
  
"Yes Psycho, sure, that is exactly what you need."  
  
"Chill Specks, you've been really nervous since you got in the store."  
  
They'd been in the PokeMart for maybe ten minutes now. And as soon as Specks walked in the door he felt a chill. Especially when one of the men searching through the merchandise started looking at Lindsey funny.  
  
That really freaked him out.  
  
Why was that guy glancing at Lindsey every now and then? He just kept taking a peak at her, and when he looked, he had a kind of thinking look on his face.  
  
Psycho and Lindsey didn't seem to notice, and Psycho was acting too casual for the atmosphere.  
  
"Excuse me young lady?" the scientist spoke up.  
  
Oh crap! He's moving in!  
  
"Yes?" Lindsey asked, startled by someone noticing her. Psycho moved just a little between the man and Lindsey. Not so much that they would notice.  
  
"You just look very familiar is all," the man said.  
  
"I get that a lot," Lindsey stated flatly.  
  
"Can we help you?" Psycho shot in.  
  
"No, it's nothing," the man stuttered, "sorry to bother you."  
  
"No problem," Lindsey whispered.  
  
"Dr. DeWhisple," the cashier spoke up.  
  
"Yes?" Dr. DeWhisple (the man) answered taking his attention away from the kids.  
  
"You're wanted in the lab," the cashier answered.  
  
"Thank you, C'mon Joseph," he called to the other scientist.  
  
They both grabbed what they wanted. Paid for it. And headed for the door.  
  
"Follow them," Psycho whispered. 


	6. 

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The roof of the Celadon City Department Store.  
  
Not the most ideal place to begin the search of your life.  
  
But Heather doesn't care.  
  
She doesn't care about anything right now.  
  
All she cares about are the little numbers on the elevator lighting up.  
  
That, and the fact that she might find her father.  
  
About seven years ago, her father left Heather at the stoop of her Aunt Janet's house. He was going off to do...something, and that something didn't involve Heather. Heather was five when she last saw her father. Her Aunt would never talk about her father. And now Aunt Janet was dead...but enough about that. Heather had thought that her dad might also be dead.  
  
But apparently he wasn't.  
  
The only thing she knew about him was that he had a pet pokemon Red.  
  
And that he collaborated with Giovanni to build the magic flute that gave Heather her name: Whistler.  
  
Now someone was looking for him, and they had invited her along.  
  
She brought Gavin and Amber Lynn along with her.  
  
Or at least they came with her.  
  
She was glad, in a way.  
  
This was a personal thing, but at least they were there for support.  
  
In a short while, they finally reached the roof. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Heather stepped out, and took a slow look around. It was deserted.  
  
She stepped out more, and Gavin and Amber Lynn followed. It was dark; the sky was full of clouds. The roof really did look deserted.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
"Nobody's here," Amber Lynn commented quietly.  
  
"Shhhh," Heather whispered, "over there."  
  
Amber Lynn and Gavin looked where Heather pointed.  
  
There stood a girl. She was lean, yet strong looking. She had light blonde hair, and wore bright pink lipstick and nail polish. She was wearing a blue bodysuit, with what looked like wiring on it. There also appeared to be someone sitting at a table next to her. But that person had their back to Heather, and it was too dark to see them.  
  
"Hey!" Heather shouted to the girl.  
  
The girl darted her eyes at the other guy looking worried. He waved her on, and the girl turned and took a step towards Heather.  
  
"Heather Lapier?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Heather answered, "but it's Whistler to you."  
  
"Heh," the dark man laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Heather started shouting, "I'm not here to play any games. Who are you? And...what is this about my father?"  
  
"Calm down Heather," Gavin warned.  
  
"No Gavin," Heather shot back, "I'm not going to calm down, I'm going to get some answers." She started towards the duo of strangers think boldness in her step. Gavin and Amber Lynn moved with her.  
  
"Ah Heather," the dark man spoke up, "you're getting tougher in your old age. You never used to be this bold." He turned in his chair to face his visitors.  
  
"That voice," Heather whispered, and nearly broke down when she saw his face.  
  
"Hello Heather," Cid said, "it's been a while."  
  
"Hello Cid," Heather said, regaining herself.  
  
"Cid?" Gavin wondered. They had met before, but Cid was a surprise.  
  
"Hello Gavin. Hello Amber Lynn," he stood and moved to them, "it is good to finally meet you my dear." He said to Amber Lynn as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Amber Lynn answered, "but I haven't heard that much about you."  
  
"I'm sure you haven't," Cid answered, "Heather likes to avoid the past I'm sure."  
  
"Cid?" Heather asked, "What is this all about?"  
  
"Ahem!" the girl in the blue bodysuit interrupted.  
  
"Ah yes," Cid responded, "first allow me to introduce my partner. This is Crystal Logan. Her codename is Cyber. I, of course, am Cid Tyrone. To keep things business-like, please refer to me as Mon-Star."  
  
"Mon-Star huh?" Heather questioned, "okay fine. We are Whistler, Shooter, and Velocity. And again I ask, what is this about...Mon-Star?"  
  
"To begin to explain Whistler," Mon-Star started, "we are members of the CPIA..."  
  
"Are you sure this is okay?" Cyber asked.  
  
"Yes, they're fine," Mon-Star waved off, "Ahem, where was I. Yes, we are agents of the CPIA. The Central Pokemon Intelligence Agency. We are Central Pokemon Intelligence Agents, or cippies for short. The CPIA is a peacekeeping force that relies more on secrecy and planning than outright fighting and arresting. We work above and beyond the Global Police, or any other police force. Many cippies possess some kind of special ability. Like you and your friends in a way. I have accomplished my goal; I am a master of monster pokemon. That is why I am Mon-Star. Monster pokemon are large and ferocious pokemon.  
  
Cyber here has a cybernetic suit of armor that she can mentally control. You will get to see it later. The CPIA is a secret organization weeding out the scum of society without the better part of the world knowing. Cippies are sent out on mission to be done under the utmost secrecy, and the job is always done. We are usually sent out to find criminals and fugitives. And we have recently been given the mission of finding Malcolm Lapier. Your father."  
  
"My father," Whistler agreed, "and so you contacted me because...?"  
  
"I contacted you because we are friends, and I felt that you might actually be interested in meeting your father. If I am wrong, then you can leave and please keep the CPIA under your hat. Pack up Cyber, we're out of here." He stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.  
  
"W...Wait!" Whistler spoke suddenly, "I want to go with you. I want to find my father."  
  
"Yes," Shooter added, "we're going."  
  
"Very well then," Mon-Star said, "welcome to our team."  
  
"So where do we start?" Amber Lynn asked, crossing her arms. She didn't really know Cid, this Mon-Star. But Whistler and Shooter were cool with him.  
  
"There is a reason I had you come to Celadon City," Mon-Star said, "there is a lady here. Someone who used to work with your father is living in the city. Our first step is to meet with this woman and see what she knows."  
  
"What's her name?" Whistler asked.  
  
"Her name is Agatha, Agatha Carter," Mon-Star answered, "now let's go. Time may be of the essence."  
  
And they were off. 


	7. 

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 6  
  
They followed Dr. DeWhisple and Dr. Joseph Wander to the Pokemon House.  
  
The two of them entered the burned out mansion, and after several secret buttons and levers, they arrived in the basement. The three of them weren't seen at all. The scientists never even bothered to look behind them. All they seemed to care about was going to the basement.  
  
This was pretty easy. Pretty too easy.  
  
Pretty too easy?  
  
Does that work?  
  
"This is pretty too easy," Psycho commented from behind a gargoyle statue facing the entrance to the elevator that would take the team to the basement. The two scientists descended only a couple of minutes ago. The three of them appeared to be alone.  
  
"I would have to agree," Specks agreed, "but what do you want. I don't suppose anybody is supposed to go down or even into this old house."  
  
"What do you suppose then is down that elevator?" Psycho asked.  
  
"Let's take a look then shall we," Specks answered unstrapping his backpack. He pulled out a rather large looking pair of goggles. "These are my X-Ray goggles. I could use these to get a pretty good view of the floor below us."  
  
"Knock yourself out," Psycho said, "I think I'll explore a little. Lindsey?"  
  
"I'm gone," she answered as she melted into a Vulpix.  
  
"Okay, don't get lost," Psycho answered and he headed off in another direction. Lindsey scampered off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Whatever," Specks muttered to himself. He put the goggles up to his eyes, and flipped a switch on the side. The goggles emitted a low hum, and Specks pointed them down to the ground.  
  
"Nuts," Specks commented as his goggles couldn't see through the ground, "floor must be really thick." Specks took off his goggles, and held them at his side. He looked around the room, and couldn't see very much. He hoped Psycho and Lindsey weren't getting into too much trouble.  
  
He moved over to the elevator. Dr. DeWhisple and Dr. Wander had put some kind of code into the panel on the wall next to the elevator. This meant that the destination of the elevator was really important.  
  
Also really secret.  
  
Specks now had to find a way to get in the elevator and go down. He put the goggles back on, and flipped the switch. He looked at the control panel. Then he looked through the control panel. The wiring was all there, and it didn't look all that impressive. Specks stepped back, and took off the goggles. This isn't going to be too hard he thought. Just smash in there and pull some stuff and switch some stuff. It would be easy.  
  
CRASH!  
  
What?! Specks looked behind him. Something crashed, which wasn't a good sound. Probably Psycho. He doubted that Lindsey would get into trouble. Then Specks heard shouting. It was definitely Psycho. Specks sighed and put the goggles back in his backpack. He walked over to the sound. He walked through a doorway, and came upon a possibly hilarious pokemon fight.  
  
"Confusion Attack!" Psycho commanded his Kadabra.  
  
The Kadabra used its psychic powers and blasted the opponent Magmar.  
  
"Flamethrower Attack!" the Burglar roared at his pokemon.  
  
The Magmar spouted fire from its mouth and blasted the Kadabra. Psycho's Kadabra bounced back, but Specks could tell it wasn't hurt.  
  
"Psycho!" Specks shouted, "Quit foolin' around!"  
  
"Kadabra! Return!" Psycho ordered as he lifted a pokeball and the Kadabra returned.  
  
"Hah you little punk," the Burglar called out, "shouldn't lower your defense to an opponent who cheats. Pinsir! Koffing! Oddish! Venonant! I choose you all!"  
  
And so all those pokemon joined the Magmar in facing Psycho. The Burglar was going to stop Psycho no matter what. Specks came to the conclusion that the Burglar didn't know about the secret elevator over in the other room. This was probably some loser trying to rob a burned down dump mansion.  
  
"Now you get out of my way kid," the Burglar ordered Psycho.  
  
Psycho just smirked.  
  
"What's so funny?" the Burglar asked.  
  
"Mew! I choose you!" Psycho said silently lifting up a fancy looking ball. A Master Ball.  
  
Then in a flash of light, the small pokemon flew from its home. The most powerful pokemon on Earth was not a large monstrous beast, it was a little, white creature with a long flowing tail. It flew up in front of Psycho, and just zigzagged through the air a little. "What the hell is that!?" the Burglar wondered, "Who cares. Pokemon Attack!"  
  
The Burglar's pokemon all began to advance on Psycho and Mew. Mew turned in the air to look at Psycho. Psycho nodded slowly, and Mew turned back around.  
  
With an unbelievable power, the little Mew raised its hands, and launched a Psi-wave at the attackers. All of them were lifted from the ground, and thrown through the air all the way into the next room. The Burglar wasn't going to get up. Psycho had won. Mew flew down and landed softly on Psycho's shoulder. Psycho petted it on the head, and turned to Specks.  
  
"Hey Specks," he said calmly, "what you up to?"  
  
"I think I've found a way onto that elevator."  
  
"That's cool. Where's Lindsey?"  
  
"Right here," came the reply. Lindsey appeared through a doorway to their right. She was human again. Mew flew off of Psycho's shoulder, and landed on Lindsey's. It wrapped it's tail lightly around Lindsey's neck. Lindsey petted its head.  
  
"Okay, we're all here," Psycho said taking control, "how do we got on this elevator?"  
  
"What was with that Burglar?" Specks asked, changing the subject.  
  
"He was just some kind of rabble found in an abandoned building. He got in my way, so I took him out."  
  
"Right," Specks responded, "well, follow me."  
  
The three of them walked back into the room with the elevator in it. Along the way, Specks pushed a gargoyle statue over.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Psycho asked, more excited than annoyed.  
  
"This," Specks said as he picked up a piece of jagged stone. He brought it over to the panel, and slashed it as hard as he could into the wall panel. With a ding, the elevator opened.  
  
"Pretty impressive," Psycho commented.  
  
"Thank you," Specks answered.  
  
The team walked in, and Specks pressed a button that they hoped would take them down, and it did.  
  
They descended slowly at first, then they began to pick up speed. They seemed to go down forever, the floor just never seemed to arrive.  
  
After about three minutes of descent, the elevator began to slow down. Then, it finally stopped. The doors flew open, and the team hit the floor and crawled out. This was enemy territory. No need to get seen. Specks heard someone speaking over to his left, and so they crawled over there.  
  
They knelt down behind a counter. A better look around revealed not very many people in the lab. Only Dr. DeWhisple and Dr. Wander, and some other guy. Wander was on the other side of the lab, and DeWhisple and the new guy were talking quietly.  
  
"You called for us sir?" DeWhisple asked.  
  
"Yes, you shouldn't really go out very much," the new guy answered.  
  
"We needed supplies," DeWhisple urged.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we have assistants and such to get anything we need."  
  
"But we also needed to get out sir. We're cooped up down here without any sun or anything. It's like a dungeon down here."  
  
"Quit complaining, we are doing great work down here."  
  
"I just don't know anymore. This is starting to freak me out."  
  
"If that's the case boy, you can be replaced. And I don't have to remind you how Team Rocket replaces people that know things."  
  
"Yes Dr. Lapier, sorry."  
  
"Dr. Lapier?" Specks mouthed to his teammates behind the counter.  
  
Psycho shrugged and looked equally confused.  
  
Lapier?  
  
"Now get back to work," Dr. Lapier ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Dr. DeWhisple answered, "by the way, how is the Red Project coming?"  
  
"Just nicely," Dr. Lapier answered, "no go."  
  
Dr. DeWhisple turned and walked to join Dr. Wander on the other side of the laboratory. It was a long ways away, so Specks figured they would be out of speaking range. He stood up, Psycho looked worried, but only for a second. Psycho stood as well, and then Lindsey followed.  
  
They walked around the counter. Dr. Lapier was busy tinkering with something, and his back was to The Master Six.  
  
"Dr. Lapier?" Specks spoke up trying not to sound as afraid as he actually was.  
  
"Yes?" Dr. Lapier answered without even turning around.  
  
"Dr. Lapier," Specks repeated, "as in Malcolm and Heather Lapier?"  
  
"Heather?" Dr. Lapier whispered as a shocked shiver went through his body.  
  
"Sir?" Psycho asked.  
  
Before he got an answer, Dr. Lapier whipped around and slammed Specks in the side of the head with some device. Specks went down hard.  
  
And the last thing Specks saw was Dr. Lapier moving towards Lindsey. A flash of incredible light from Mew.  
  
And then black. 


	8. 

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
The usual doorbell sound, but then Shooter didn't expect much from this house.  
  
It looked like any house in the world let alone Celadon City. But, apparently a very important person lived here. Agatha Carter is her name, and she might know something about Whistler's father. Shooter didn't know that much about Whistler's father. Heck, Whistler didn't know very much about Whistler's father.  
  
He left her to live with her Aunt Janet at the age of five. And he helped Giovanni build Whistler's flute.  
  
Shooter didn't know anything. But maybe this Agatha Carter did. What could she know?  
  
"Don't we look encouraging," Velocity joked.  
  
"How so?" Cyber asked, she really didn't seem to have a sense of humor.  
  
"Look at us," Velocity answered, "five kids who look like trouble are going to go up to some strange lady and ask her about her past. Or ask her about her ties to a man hunted by the law. How do you think she is going to take this?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how she takes it," Cyber answered.  
  
"How so?" Whistler asked.  
  
"It simply doesn't matter," Cyber urged, "we have full clearance on this mission. She will answer our questions or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Whistler asked getting a little ticked off.  
  
"That information doesn't concern you," Cyber poked.  
  
"Listen up, slick," Whistler exploded, "you are really getting on my nerves. We were invited on this trip. And I will find my father now with or without you. I don't have to put up with your CPIA bull."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Cyber threatened.  
  
"Ladies please," Mon-Star interrupted, "I hear something. We'll settle any kind of dispute you have later. I invited The Master Six, and I'm glad they're here. So shut up and we'll handle this."  
  
"Yes," Cyber replied.  
  
"Yes sir!" Whistler saluted, "sir!"  
  
He sighed.  
  
Shooter chuckled to himself. Perfect.  
  
The door opened rather slowly. And an older looking woman stood in the doorway. Behind the door there was a screen. And an average looking old lady stood behind it. She looked like the average old grandmother. She was thin, and kept her figure. Her blond hair was graying, and she had little wire-frame glasses perched on her nose. She had a flowered-dress on with an apron.  
  
"Hello?" she welcomed slowly, looking at five strange kids standing at her door.  
  
"Hello ma'am," Mon-Star started, "my name is Cid Tyrone, I'm an agent of the Global Police." He and Cyber flashed her a badge. "We are here to ask you some questions. Do you terribly mind?"  
  
"No, no," she said, "come in. Come in. All of you."  
  
She opened the screen and welcomed everyone inside. She led them into the living room and sat them down. She went to the kitchen and brought back a tray of fresh baked cookies. Ah, how grandmothery.  
  
"Could I interest any of you in some cookies?" she offered.  
  
"No ma'am we..." Mon-Star tried to interrupt.  
  
"I would love a cookie ma'am," Velocity spoke up shooting a satisfied look at Mon-Star. Velocity stood and walked over to the tray. In the end, all of the Master Six had many cookies.  
  
"Please sit down Ms. Carter," Mon-Star finally said.  
  
"Okay," she said slowly.  
  
"He's really strict isn't he Ms. Carter?" Whistler asked.  
  
"Yes, he is," she answered as she took her seat.  
  
"Okay Ms. Carter," Mon-Star started, "we're here for a reason. We need to ask you for anything, any information you have on Malcolm Lapier."  
  
"Malcolm?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Mon-Star answered.  
  
She paused for a little while, and Velocity moved closer to her and held her hand. This was obviously a hard subject for her. None of The Master Six knew anything that she might know. Shooter suspected that these "cippies" knew more than they were letting on. Cyber was a joke, and Mon- Star he trusted only a little bit more. But whatever it took to find Heather answers, he would do it.  
  
"Ms. Carter?" Mon-Star urged.  
  
"It's okay," Velocity whispered to her, "we're only trying to help a friend."  
  
"Okay," Ms. Carter said slowly and carefully, "I haven't heard that name in a long time. I thought that was all behind me. But I guess you can't out run your past can you? Heh, you kids want to know about Malcolm Lapier. Why?"  
  
"That doesn't concern..." Cyber started.  
  
"Ma'am," Mon-Star interrupted.  
  
"Ma'am," Whistler spoke up and moved in to take Ms. Carter's hand, "please tell us. It is very important."  
  
"Okay dear," she said looking into Whistler's eyes, "I will tell you. All of you. Malcolm Lapier was a scientist. I worked with him many years ago, him and his wife. My husband as well. We worked on an island, Cinnabar Island."  
  
That got some attention from The Master Six. All three of them perked up with the mention of the mysterious island. Mon-Star and Cyber had know idea why, but The Master Six seemed kind of worried. Psycho, Specks, and Lindsey were all on Cinnabar Island now. And here this strange woman says that she worked with Whistler's father on that island.  
  
Her story just got a little more interesting.  
  
"We worked for an organization called Team Rocket. We did...experiments, special experiments. I...I don't think I can go into those right now. Don't ask me to do so, it will be too hard. I'm not very proud of the things I used to do there. About seven years ago, around the time Malcolm's wife died, I divorced my husband and left Cinnabar Island. I left him and our daughter on that cursed island to do their science experiments and came here. I have hidden here ever since."  
  
"But what about Malcolm Lapier?" Mon-Star asked urgently like he had lost all time, "do you know where he is right now?"  
  
"Malcolm," she started to cry, "I...I...I'm not sure. I..."  
  
She looked right at Whistler. She made eye contact and held it for what seemed to Shooter like twenty minutes. Whistler squeezed her hand, with tears beginning to form.  
  
"Please," Whistler pleaded.  
  
"Malcolm Lapier," Ms. Carter started, "the last I knew, Malcolm Lapier still worked on Cinnabar Island. I'm pretty sure he's still a scientist there."  
  
"We have to go!" Mon-Star said suddenly standing up.  
  
He headed for the door, Cyber jumped and followed him.  
  
"What!?" Velocity jumped up, "what are you talking about?"  
  
"Ms. Carter still works for Team Rocket," Mon-Star explained, "do you think they would abandon her from a secret job on Cinnabar Island and let her go? No! She took so long to greet us because she was checking us out. She called them and told them we were here. No let's go!"  
  
Shooter jumped to his feet and started to follow. He didn't really trust this Ms. Carter very much. And Mon-Star had a believable story. It was really understandable. And Shooter didn't want any Team Rocket trouble right now. He shot a look back at Whistler and Ms. Carter. Ms. Carter looked sad and worried. Whistler looked worried, yet kind of relieved.  
  
Mon-Star and Cyber were out the door, and Shooter was following. Velocity moved to Whistler and grabbed her arm to pull her towards the door.  
  
"C'mon Whistler," Velocity said, "we've got to go."  
  
Whistler allowed Velocity to pull her away from Ms. Carter, but before they got to the door Whistler broke free and ran back to Ms. Carter. She knelt down in front of her and took her hand.  
  
"I'm Malcolm's daughter," she told Ms. Carter.  
  
"Heather!?" Ms. Carter whispered putting her hand over her mouth. Heather nodded. "Oh my God Heather. Go my dear. Find him." She kissed Whistler on the cheek and patted her shoulder.  
  
Whistler ran out the door. Velocity took one last look at Ms. Carter, then followed the group out the door. She found quite the argument.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Whistler shouted at Mon-Star.  
  
"My job," he shouted back.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Whistler shouted again.  
  
"I knew that Ms. Carter still had contacts to Team Rocket. And I knew they were following her and keeping tabs on her. All I needed was the current location of Malcolm Lapier. And I got it!"  
  
"Good for you! What else do you know?!" Whistler shouted again.  
  
"More than you need to worry about!" Cyber shot in.  
  
"Keep out of this!" Shooter shouted at Cyber.  
  
"What is going on Cid?" Whistler said more calmly this time.  
  
"I invited you on this mission as a friend Heather. I thought you might want to know about your father. What is the problem?"  
  
"You! You come into this lady's home and make her dredge out the past that she isn't comfortable talking about. You treat her like crap, and now you and your little flunky over here seem to be hiding something from us."  
  
"Flunky?" Cyber asked angrily and she started to glow.  
  
"Heather," Cid warned holding his arm up to stop Cyber, "don't get started. Team Rocket will be here soon. They know you are here, and they will try to get you. And know I realize what a mistake this has been. Don't go to Cinnabar Island Heather, I'm warning you."  
  
"First of all Cid," Heather practically screamed, "let all of Team Rocket come to get me, I don't care. And Second of all. Second of all! What do you mean 'don't go to Cinnabar Island'? Who are you to order me around? I've got news for you Cid; the other half of my team is currently on Cinnabar Island. So get out of my face Cid! I have a job to do!"  
  
"What is your team doing on Cinnabar Island Heather? You shouldn't be there Heather?"  
  
"Shut up Cid! You don't tell me what to do. Okay! You don't tell me, or my team what to do! Neither one of you. Now get out of my face!"  
  
"Don't go Heather," Cid warned quietly as the three members of The Master Six marched off, "Don't go."  
  
Then, Whistler heard a whooshing sound. They turned, and next to Cid now stood what appeared to be a robot. It matched in color to Cyber's bodysuit, and shined under the sun. Cyber was now taller than Cid, and decked out with armor and possibly weapons. The robot's appendages and body were boxy and metallic. There were metal "fins" slicing off from all sorts of places. In a way, the armor resembled a Gyarados. She was dangerous looking. She wrapped her arm around Cid's waist, and they started to blast off into the sky from rockets on the suit's feet.  
  
"Don't go Heather," Cid repeated, "there is nothing for you on Cinnabar Island."  
  
"You're wrong Cid," Whistler shouted to him, "my whole life is on that stupid island!"  
  
And she watched as her old friend flew off into the sky with the help of his little sidekick. It only took a minute, and Heather had already decided that they were going. Who knows what Psycho, Specks, and Lindsey had gotten themselves into. It could only be trouble.  
  
And her father.  
  
Her father might be down there.  
  
Her father!  
  
"Um...Whistler," Velocity spoke up. Velocity stood behind Whistler, and Whistler turned to see what was wrong.  
  
"We have company," Velocity said.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Whistler asked the two new arrivals. 


	9. 

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Specks woke with a groan.  
  
And then a startle as he realized there was a beautiful girl looking down on him.  
  
"Are you okay?" the...Goddess for lack of a better term asked.  
  
"Um...um, yeah," Specks answered, captivated by her beauty, "Hey! Where's Psycho and Lindsey? Where am I, and of course, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Miranda," the girl answered, "I don't know who you are talking about. All I know is that someone brought you in here and told me to take care of you till you woke up."  
  
"Um...okay," Specks answered, "where are all my pokemon, and my backpack?"  
  
"Your stuff is over here," she stood up and walked over to grab his pokeballs and backpack. Specks slid to the side of the cot he was resting on. He took the pokeballs and backpack from Miranda and put them on. He stood up.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked trying to sound bold.  
  
"We're in the laboratory," Miranda answered looking at Specks.  
  
"Well...um...thanks for the help," Specks said. Man, she was beautiful, "But I have to go find my friends. Who knows what Dr. Lapier might do to them?"  
  
"Dr. Lapier?" Miranda responded, "He's a nice man. Nothing like Dr. Carter."  
  
"Who's Dr. Carter?" Specks asked forgetting about everything else but her.  
  
"He's another scientist here," Miranda said, "he's not as nice as Dr. Lapier is all." "Okay," Specks said, "well I have to find my friends. But then, I also have a mission. Say, is there any place in the laboratories you could take me that would have records of this place or something?"  
  
"There is the main file room I guess."  
  
"Main file room? No way, that's perfect. Is it close?"  
  
"Yeah, you want to go? Wait, why do you want to go?"  
  
"Ahem," Specks started getting all dramatic, "madam, I am Specks of The Master Six. We are a team of pokemon warriors who battle the evils of Team Rocket. And we have come to Cinnabar Island to find out about of friend of ours. It would really help a lot if you could take me to this main file room."  
  
"Wow, that would be so cool. Let's go, let's find your friend."  
  
Alright, Specks thought, this is perfect. Maybe Lindsey's family worked here or something. This will be easy. Maybe I can find stuff about Team Rocket as well.  
  
This is perfect.  
  
* * * *  
  
Zak "Psycho" Dackard was not in a good mood.  
  
After Dr. Lapier had smashed Specks with something, Dr. DeWhisple and Dr. Wander grabbed Psycho and Lindsey. Psycho broke free, but couldn't save Lindsey. She told him to run.  
  
He ran.  
  
And now he was hiding under a table in some room in some part of the lab under the Pokemon House. He was afraid, but he wouldn't let himself feel like that. He wasn't going to be afraid. That's not how Zak Dackard looked at life. Life was either humor, or adventure.  
  
And this wasn't funny.  
  
Psycho just crouched under a table somewhere like a coward. But no more.  
  
He reached behind him to his back, and grabbed a hold of the Master Ball.  
  
He held it out in front of him and just stared at it.  
  
Mew.  
  
The most powerful pokemon on Earth, and it was his partner.  
  
It was almost a story he would read in comic books or something.  
  
That's what The Master Six was to him, superheroes fighting the good fight.  
  
And he was one of them.  
  
Psycho always wanted to be a superhero.  
  
Now he was one, he had a powerful weapon.  
  
He will always remember the adventure he had searching for the pokemon that was thought to only be a myth. The legendary Mew. She saved Psycho's life, and then just stuck with him. He didn't know where Mew came from, or why the pokemon even bothered to save his unworthy life. But it happened, and Zak was a superhero and a warrior.  
  
He had the strongest pokemon in the world.  
  
He could have had anything.  
  
They never talked about it.  
  
Everyone had their weapons and powers, but everybody knew Psycho was the strongest.  
  
He could win any pokemon battle.  
  
He could get every badge known to man.  
  
He could face the Elite Four.  
  
In a matter of days he could become the best pokemon trainer in the world.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He joined The Master Six.  
  
And threw it all away.  
  
They never talked about it. Why he threw it all away and joined the team. He never felt like telling anyone. It was his decision and he made it.  
  
He didn't have any real grudge against Team Rocket, and that is what the team was when it was presented to him. He will always remember that time.  
  
Four kids about his age offered him the chance to join a team of do- gooders and challenge the forces of evil. Or something like that.  
  
He originally just brushed it off. He had plans back then. He had a Marsh Badge, and many more were on the way. He told these kids to give him a month or something and he would get back to them. Zak considered himself a nice guy; he didn't have the heart to just shut them out right away. So he told them to wait, and he would say no later.  
  
Who cared about fighting evil when he could fight pokemon wannabes and become the best.  
  
Then, heh, then he decided to go to the Safari Zone.  
  
And turn his life around.  
  
He was by himself, trying to catch a Kangaskhan or something.  
  
What he found was a young girl, hiding in the weeds.  
  
She was pretty, with long blonde hair.  
  
She was really quiet, and the only thing she would say was her name.  
  
Lindsey.  
  
She was quiet, innocent, and pretty. She was also alone and very weak.  
  
So, Zak took her in. He was nice to her, and she clung to him. Wherever he went, she went with him. He started to care for her. And that's when he realized he couldn't take care of her by himself.  
  
Who was he to take care of a girl his own age with the attitude of a child?  
  
He wasn't fit to handle that. What could he do with Lindsey? She wouldn't want to leave him, and he was pretty sure that he didn't really want to leave her.  
  
Then that team. Those kids that wanted him to join to battle Team Rocket.  
  
They could be like a family for Lindsey. They could help take care of her, and provide her with security. And then he could ya know, just hang out with them for a while, make sure Lindsey got along okay.  
  
But it didn't turn out like that. He liked hanging with The Master Six. It became fun. And Lindsey too was having a good time. This was great.  
  
Lindsey was his reason for joining The Master Six.  
  
But nobody knew that, except for himself.  
  
If anybody asked he told them he joined for the adventure.  
  
He wanted to be a hero more than he wanted to be a top-notch pokemon trainer.  
  
That was pretty much true. But the real reason was Lindsey.  
  
And now here he was.  
  
Crouching under a table hiding from the enemy.  
  
He had the power. He had Mew.  
  
Someone had Lindsey, somewhere.  
  
And there would be no more cowardice.  
  
He stood boldly, clutching his weapon.  
  
No more.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lindsey was cold, and afraid.  
  
And she was strapped to a table wearing a hospital gown.  
  
And she found that she couldn't transform, let alone move.  
  
She was afraid. Where was Zak?  
  
They got captured when they confronted Dr. Lapier, and the two other scientists had taken her here and strapped her down. The room was like the one she was held in in Celadon City. It was dark and dank, and all sorts of lab gizmos were around. The scientists simply came in and trapped her. Now they were gone, and she was alone.  
  
So alone.  
  
Like before.  
  
Before Zak.  
  
Before The Master Six.  
  
Before?  
  
What was before Zak?  
  
Who had she been?  
  
What did she do?  
  
All these questions. And yet, this here seemed familiar.  
  
Cinnabar Island seems familiar. They came here to find out what she had to do with Cinnabar Island, or what it had to do with her. And now she was strapped down and trapped.  
  
And alone.  
  
And afraid.  
  
And, oh yeah, she was cold too.  
  
Whoever had captured her, they didn't seem to care that much about her health.  
  
Then the door opened, and a tall man in a lab coat walked in. He had his face buried in a clipboard.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," he said, "about the temperature I mean. These lackeys are not very nice."  
  
Lindsey just stared at him. She wasn't going to talk to him.  
  
"Not saying anything?" he asked looking up from the clipboard. He had reddish hair that was balding on top. He looked unshaven, and had wiry glasses on his face. "That won't do. You have questions to answer."  
  
Lindsey didn't say anything.  
  
"Yes, perfect," he said moving next to her, "just give me a hard time. That is just what I want. Sigh, why are you doing this? Hmm? Sure we've got you trapped and everything, but come on. Can't you see that it's hopeless? We have you back, and we are not going to lose you this time."  
  
Lindsey perked up a little with that.  
  
"What, that gets your attention?" the scientist asked, "don't you remember your time here. Maybe you don't. Have you forgotten everything? How unfortunate. Well, I'm sure we'll help you remember. Now then, what are you referring to yourself know? Lindsey? Yes, hello Lindsey. I'm Doctor Henry Carter." He held out his hand.  
  
Lindsey couldn't move, so she couldn't shake it. She wouldn't have anyway so the point is moot.  
  
"Yes, Lindsey," Dr. Carter said looking at his clip board, "Lindsey? Hmm? Where did you get that name? Do you like it? Should I call you that? You know, heh, we used to call you Mewthree. What do you think about that? So what will it be? Lindsey? Mewthree?"  
  
Lindsey didn't bother to answer. However, Mewthree? What was this?  
  
"Or maybe, maybe I'll just call you daughter."  
  
Lindsey looked at him.  
  
Dr. Carter sneered.  
  
* * * *  
  
In a laboratory deep below the surface of the Earth, directly under the burned down Pokemon House, Dr. Lapier sat.  
  
Alone with his thoughts.  
  
Thoughts of the past, and what that past has done to his present.  
  
Two years ago, Mewthree escaped and they lost track of her.  
  
Now, now she has returned. And she has brought friends.  
  
And somehow, in some way, she is connected to Heather.  
  
Oh Heather. Heather, he didn't even know where to begin with Heather. He left her with his sister years ago, with the flute. He had no idea what became of her, only that he was sure that she would never find him here.  
  
No, she had. But she wasn't here, was she? No, only three of them had shown up.  
  
The two boys.  
  
And Mewthree. Dr. Carter's "daughter".  
  
They had her again, that was good.  
  
But one of the boys got away. He was out there somewhere.  
  
He would come.  
  
Heather would come.  
  
Malcolm Lapier knew it.  
  
So he just sat.  
  
They would want answers.  
  
He would give them.  
  
They would come. 


	10. 

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Cool," Shooter commented, "they have a talking Meowth."  
  
"Wow," Velocity concurred.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Whistler said calmly yet firm. Whoever the hell they were they were wasting precious time.  
  
"We are Team Rocket," James answered, "and you are the Whistler. And you happen to have on you a certain item we need to bring back to our boss."  
  
"So hand it over punks," Jesse shot in.  
  
"Or do we have to start some trouble?" the little Meowth spoke up.  
  
Whistler smirked.  
  
Shooter chuckled.  
  
Velocity full out laughed.  
  
Who were these jokers?  
  
"You want my flute?" Whistler asked, "Then come and get it."  
  
"Arbok! Go!" Jesse shouted and launched a pokeball out. A large serpent erupted from it, and slithered in front of The Master Six.  
  
"Weezing, I choose you!" James shouted releasing his own pokemon. They were ready to fight.  
  
"Meowth! Let's go!" the little talking Meowth said bearing his claws.  
  
"Rapidash! Go!" Velocity shouted putting her favorite pokemon into the fight to battle the Arbok.  
  
"Do it to it Stryker!" Shooter yelled with fury as the powerful Machoke joined the fry. The battle was now waged, but Whistler chose not to release a pokemon, yet.  
  
"Weezing! Smog Attack!" James shouted.  
  
Weezing flew off into the air, and launched a thick cloud of black smog at Rapidash. Rapidash suffered a devastating blow.  
  
"Rapidash! Dodge that!" Velocity shouted, "and Fire Spin Attack!"  
  
Rapidash was fast and furious with its attack. Weezing was blasted horribly.  
  
"Stryker! Let's play this by the book," Shooter instructed deciding to leave the guns behind, "Low Kick Attack!"  
  
The little Machoke smashed into Arbok. The large snake could barely take it.  
  
"Meowth! How would you like a taste of my claws!" the talking Meowth snarled.  
  
"That talking Meowth is really cool," Shooter called to Team Rocket.  
  
"Shut up boy!" Jesse yelled at him, "Arbok! Bite Attack!"  
  
And a giant snake bit Stryker.  
  
"Oh crap!" Shooter called, "Stryker's been poisoned! Stryker return!" He held out his pokeball, and the weakened Machoke returned to safety. Shooter hoped he had an antidote somewhere on him.  
  
Now, Velocity's Rapidash was good, but nobody could beat three-on- one.  
  
"Arbok! Acid Attack!"  
  
"Weezing! Tackle Attack!"  
  
"Meowth! Here's some claw!"  
  
Rapidash was knocked down. It wasn't getting back up.  
  
"Rapidash! Return!" Velocity called, scared for the safety of her pokemon.  
  
"Hah! That was easy," James said, "I thought you would put up more of a fight."  
  
"Yes," Jesse agreed, "how pathetic. Well, are you going to give us your pokemon or not?"  
  
"Um?" Shooter thought out loud, "Not!"  
  
Then, from behind, came a beautiful sound. Music that pulled at the heart strings, a lullaby that could send a child to sleep in seconds, or even a pokemon. Some time ago, Whistler's father had made this flute with her in mind. He gave it to her the last time she saw him. Her aunt had hidden it from her whole life. Yet she was being prepared to use it her whole life. She learned to play a flute in school. And Aunt Janet would sing her this exact song before Heather went to bed. It was beautiful. And when a person played this song on this flute, any pokemon in hearing distance will petrify and fall down.  
  
Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth just happen to be in hearing distance.  
  
"What!? What's happening?!" Jesse asked in surprise. All her pokemon had just frozen up and fallen over.  
  
"Your pokemon have fallen asleep," Shooter explained, "or something like it. We're not really sure."  
  
"What?" James asked awe-stricken.  
  
"Max! Go!" Whistler called as she stopped playing and launched her pokeball. A powerful and proud Pideotto emerged from the pokeball and flew into the sky. Whistler had had Max even longer than the flute. She can't remember a time when she didn't have the bird pokemon flying over her shoulder.  
  
"Max, get them," Whistler instructed. Max swooped down at his prey. With ease, he KO'd Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth. They weren't KO'd before, just petrified. Now, they were knocked out. James and Jesse returned them to their pokeballs. James picked up Meowth and tied his tail to his belt.  
  
"There, now get out of here," Whistler instructed Team Rocket, "we don't have any time for whatever other crap you've got."  
  
Jesse and James exchanged a glance, and then they took off running.  
  
"They're not getting away that easily," Shooter said to his teammates, "I've wanted to try out this grenade-launcher for a while now."  
  
"Grenade-launcher?" Velocity asked, stupefied.  
  
"Yeah," Shooter answered, shouldered the launcher, and fired after Team Rocket.  
  
Three seconds later, a minimal explosion launched the two members of Team Rocket off into the sky. Whistler believed she might have heard them shout something, but that wasn't important. Something was up with Max.  
  
"Hey look!" Velocity called, "Max is evolving!"  
  
The three of them just stared as the Pidgeotto grew larger and more lustrous. He became a Pidgeot. Whistler ran to him and gave Max a hug.  
  
"Wow Max," she said to him, "way to go. Hey! Pidgeot's can carry people. Shooter let's go. Max! You've got to take us to Cinnabar Island. Okay?"  
  
Max nodded his birdie nod and cawed to the sky.  
  
"Alright Masters," Whistler called, "we've got a mission to continue, and friends to help."  
  
She jumped on Max's back, and pulled Shooter on as well.  
  
"Velocity! Take your bike to Fuschia City. That's where we're heading. We'll pick you up there."  
  
"Right," Velocity agreed, and she ran for her bike.  
  
"Alright Max," Whistler instructed, "let's ride!"  
  
With a call and a cheer, the giant bird lifted into the sky.  
  
Friends were waiting.  
  
And The Master Six had something to find.  
  
The truth.  
  
* * * *  
  
He'd been with the organization for months now.  
  
Almost twice as long as Whistler's little band had been together.  
  
It all happened before Cerulean burned.  
  
Cid "Mon-Star" Tyrone walked the halls of the CPIA headquarters alone. When they returned, Cyber left for debriefing, Cid decided to do a little walking. He probably should have gone to debriefing, but he tended to do whatever he wanted. He was a pretty important agent, a pretty powerful one.  
  
But he had superiors.  
  
He was heading for the director's office, he had some questions.  
  
After he left Heather and Jeffrey the day he started his journey, Cid began his mission of collecting monster pokemon. It's what he wanted to do for a long time. He had a Mankey, but he wanted more. It took him a couple months to collect his army. An Onix, a Gyarados, an Aerodactyl, a Rhydon, and a Lapras. That was his army, they were near unbeatable. He had only lost one battle with them.  
  
He was powerful.  
  
That is what had attracted the CPIA to him. His power. They found him and recruited him rather quickly. He went through basic training, and became a full-time agent faster than anyone else ever had. He was a special agent with his powerful pokemon, and he was given missions that truly tested his skills.  
  
Soon he was partnered with Cyber, a girl who had bonded with a powerful computerized battle suit. She was powerful, but very strict and loyal to the CPIA. She would follow her orders no matter what was at cost or who got in the way, whatever it took to get the job done. But she was okay. She was being debriefed.  
  
She wasn't important anymore.  
  
The only person that was important right now was Ronald T. Walker. Director of the Central Pokemon Intelligence Agency. The one man who might know what happened on Cinnabar Island more than ten years ago.  
  
He would know.  
  
Cid had arrived at the door to Director Walker's office.  
  
He knocked once, then twice in rapid succession.  
  
"Come in," came the voice from behind the door.  
  
Cid opened the door, and stepped inside.  
  
"Sir," he said as a formality as he stood at parade-rest before his superior.  
  
"I know why you are here Tyrone," Director Walker responded. Director Walker was in his mid-forties. He was tall, and built solid. He had gray/sliver hair that was cut in a military fashion. His wrinkled face, though it fit his age, clashed with his spirit. He was a life-long military man, and had joined the CPIA when he was young. He became director by personal choice of the old one. Now he had his "finger on the button" of all of pokemon land. He knew what happened when, and who did it. He knew all the secrets of this world, and most of them he would take to the grave.  
  
People just weren't meant to know some things.  
  
Especially not what happened on Cinnabar Island.  
  
"Sir, I wish to know what happened on Cinnabar Island twelve years ago," Cid said with respect, and a feeling that he might not get what he wants.  
  
"Of course you do," Director Walker responded. Cid Tyrone was a powerful young man, but he expected too much.  
  
"I wish to know what Malcolm Lapier has to do with it all."  
  
"You wish boy?"  
  
"No sir," Cid said calmly, "I demand to know."  
  
"You demand!" Director Walker exploded, "you demand to know! Do you know what you are asking? Do you?!"  
  
"I suppose I don't sir."  
  
"Excluding the participants, only five people in this the world know what happened on Cinnabar Island more than a decade ago. All five of those people are in this building. All five of them work for the CPIA, and all four of them answer to me. I'm one of the five. I know what happened there, what makes you think you need to know what happened there? Why should I make it six people?"  
  
"Heather Lapier already has people down there, and I'm pretty sure she herself is going down there. I brought her on this mission on my own terms and for my own reasons, but she apparently has taken her leave of my assistance. She doubts my truthfulness and my friendship, and I don't like that. She thinks that I'm hiding something, and I know that you are. As a friend, I want to know what she is getting into. What happened on Cinnabar Island?"  
  
"You really want to know don't you?"  
  
"Yes, now will you stop this crap and just tell me."  
  
"Watch your tone agent, I don't like it."  
  
"Too bad! I don't need you or the CPIA. I don't want to leave, but this mission is personal. Heather is my friend, and she is going into a potential trap or something. I want to know, and I want to know now!"  
  
"Sit down Agent Tyrone. You want some truth, I'll give you the truth."  
  
Cid moved to a plush chair and sat down. The spacious room had chairs all over the place, and a large desk for Director Walker. There were pictures on the wall, and computer screens where there weren't pictures. Director Walker stayed at the center of everything that went on in the world. But all Cid cared about was a tiny little island and the events that took place there twelve years ago.  
  
Director Walker remained motionless, and kept his back to Cid. Then, he began to talk.  
  
"Some time ago, we're not quite sure exactly when (a lie), scientists in the employment of Team Rocket used DNA of the ancient pokemon Mew to clone a more powerful and unbelievable pokemon. Malcolm Lapier was among those scientists. The result was Mewtwo, a powerful psychic pokemon who eventually escaped and ran off. We currently do not know where Mewtwo is, but he is sentient and possibly dangerous. But he is not important.  
  
"The aftermath of the Mewtwo Project is what this story is about. There was one scientist who was not interested in creating Mewtwo. He or she had darker plans, and when he or she proposed them to the leader of their organization, the leader accepted them outright and a new project was on. Project Juvenile was under way. This was an experiment to genetically engineer a human being."  
  
He paused to let it sink in. Director Walker was not proud of the things that happened on Cinnabar Island. Not proud for the human race. Creating humans was a horrible idea, and it was the darkest secret he had to keep. The horrors of what happened down there were too horrible for anybody to hear. But Cid Tyrone an impatient young man, and Director Walker had decided long ago that he needed this information. Director Walker had a reason for everything.  
  
Cid did not respond.  
  
So he continued.  
  
"The scientists combined the reproductive cells from a man and a women in order to create a child, and then they would add DNA of a certain pokemon in order to create a human/pokemon hybrid. A powerful human that would serve Team Rocket, and maybe usher in a new era of human existence. We don't really know the specifics of what happened there, and that is the truth. We only now of the experiments, but we don't know if they succeeded or what. That is what happened on Cinnabar Island. That is the truth."  
  
Or at least, it wasn't.  
  
Director Walker knew more than he would ever admit to this boy.  
  
The horrors of what happened down there were too horrible for anybody to hear.  
  
But he wasn't finished.  
  
"Is that it?" Cid asked, the whole truth of everything wouldn't sink in.  
  
"No," Director Walker said, "there is more that you need to hear. Your mission was not to discover the current location of Malcolm Lapier."  
  
Cid was stunned, that wasn't is mission? He'd been lied to. What was he supposed to be accomplishing then.  
  
"We have always known the current location of Malcolm Lapier, we just haven't felt the need to apprehend him. Other things have come up. Then a new potential problem was thrown into the mix. His daughter has become powerful, and she has potential. Your mission was to contact Heather Lapier and deliver her to Cinnabar Island. We knew that you would ask her along on your mission, and you succeeded perfectly."  
  
"And what?" Cid asked.  
  
"And you will now leave for Cinnabar Island to finally capture Malcolm Lapier. Agent Cyber's debriefing was actually a new briefing for this mission. Now go Agent Mon-Star. You have a new mission."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"I said GO!" Director Walker roared.  
  
Mon-Star stood, and walked out of the room. He could tell that Director Walker hadn't told the whole truth, and he wanted the whole truth. I'm coming Whistler, it's time for the truth. He closed the door and started down the hall. He would capture Malcolm Lapier, and he would learn the truth about whatever the hell happened down there. Things were starting to look up.  
  
Director Walker stood alone in his office.  
  
The boy was off, and the mission was on.  
  
Malcolm Lapier would soon be in his custody.  
  
And Heather Lapier would learn the truth.  
  
As would the little girl known as Lindsey.  
  
The truth, heh, something they all wanted, but none of them would be able to live with it when they found it.  
  
Agent Mon-Star's first mission had succeeded beautifully.  
  
Heather Lapier and The Master Six now knew of the CPIA's existence.  
  
And all was good. The Master Six would soon be needed.  
  
Soon, Miss Lapier, soon. 


	11. 

The Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rodney Timberlane (or Specks depending on how hardcore you are) was lost.  
  
Lost in a sea of files.  
  
Miranda had taken him to a file room.  
  
He needed information, and there was a lot to find here.  
  
Only he realized that Lindsey was a fake name and that he wouldn't be able to find anything on her.  
  
What was he supposed to do now?  
  
"Here we are," Miranda said spreading her arms wide to show off their destination.  
  
"So we are," Specks stalled trying to think of something to do in here.  
  
"What do you want to look for?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Weren't you going to look for your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, but we don't know her real name, so..." he left it unfinished.  
  
"So you can't exactly look for her," Miranda finished his sentence. She shrugged.  
  
"Well, we're not licked yet," Specks moved to a filing cabinet. Each shelf was apparently a different letter of the alphabet. He was at P-R, he wanted L. He looked around the room. It was a normal sized room, with a pretty high ceiling. There were filing cabinets all along the walls, and a table covered in papers near the door. He looked to his left, and bingo, the letter L.  
  
Lapier, Malcolm.  
  
He moved to the cabinet, and Miranda moved in next to him.  
  
"Locked," Specks muttered to himself inspecting the shelf.  
  
"So now what do we do," Miranda asked helplessly.  
  
"Open it," Specks said reaching for his backpack, "with style."  
  
He opened his backpack, and pulled out a small pair of goggles, glasses actually. These were his laser sight glasses. Their main function was a super microscope that could zoom in on things that were already really close. For example, he could inspect a piece of paper he was holding for microscopic things like...like, I don't know. Just really small things. What he needed these glasses for now were their second function, tiny lasers. He installed tiny laser beams on the sides. Powerful cutting laser beams.  
  
Used for cutting stuff.  
  
Like locks.  
  
He put them on, and put his face closer to the lock and handle of the shelf. With the controls that connected to his thoughts, he aimed the lasers, and he zapped the lock. A thin red line zipped out of the sides of his glasses, and the lock started smoking. In about a second, he had finished, and he took of the glasses. Specks stood up, and nodded at Miranda.  
  
"That should do it," he told her. He reached out and grabbed the handle, he moved the little button, and opened the filing cabinet. "There, I told you." He put the glasses back in his backpack.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay. It was probably locked for a reason," Miranda scolded.  
  
"Yeah, I care," Specks answered sarcastically, already leafing through the files. He didn't care about security or whatever these people did. This was all Team Rocket stuff, and he would probably find some way to trash it all or burn it when he was done looking.  
  
"Ah, here we are," he announced to Miranda, "Lapier comma Malcolm. This will probably prove something. I can't believe that we found Heather's father down here."  
  
"Heather?" Miranda asked, a little more surprised than curious.  
  
"Yeah," Specks answered flipping through the pages, "Malcolm Lapier's daughter. She's a friend of ours. She's leader of our team, The Master Six."  
  
"Oh, okay," Miranda answered, quieting down.  
  
"Uh huh," Specks said not really paying attention, "here we go. This might be something."  
  
"What?" Miranda asked.  
  
"It's a reference card, it lists other files to check out. You know, relating ones."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, let's see. Carter, Henry. DeWhisple, Rupert. Some crossed out, scribbled over one. Tyleroni, Anthony. Wander, Joseph. And that's it. They must be other scientists. I already know DeWhisple and Wander. So I guess I'll look for these other guys. I don't figure on reading these now, I don't have time. I'll just collect all the files I might need, store them in my backpack, and then we can go find my friends. I still don't know where they are." Specks moved down the cabinets to the letter C.  
  
Carter, Carter, Carter. Specks said through his mind. Dr. Henry Carter was the first on the list, so he would be the first on Specks list. He wondered who might be on Carter's reference card.  
  
He found the C shelf, he pulled on the glasses, and he zapped himself in.  
  
He started leafing through the files.  
  
"Carter, Carter, Carter," he said out loud.  
  
Miranda knew what he was doing. Miranda knew what he would find. Everything was working out perfectly. Stupid boy, he couldn't possibly even fathom what was happening around him. His friends were already done for. He would be next. She moved over to the table, and she grabbed the bar that lay underneath the piles of paper.  
  
"Here we go," Specks announced lifting the file out of the cabinet, "Carter comma Henry. Let's see who's on his reference card. Heh, this is pretty easy, don't you think Miranda?"  
  
"Of course," she said, moving in closer.  
  
"Let's see...what? Miranda, the first name on the list is you. Miranda Carter? Is that you..."  
  
He was cut off by a fast moving metal bar coming at him.  
  
That was the second time that day he was surprised and knocked out.  
  
He would have to work on that in the future.  
  
* * * *  
  
Zak Dackard (or Psycho depending on how hardcore you are) was on the move.  
  
He had to find Lindsey. He had to find Specks.  
  
He had to save the day.  
  
He left Mew in its pokeball, and left that strapped to his belt.  
  
No need to go blasting through this place, yet.  
  
He was done playing games.  
  
He was done being pushed around by Heather's father and any other stupid scientists trying to control him and his friends.  
  
It was time for some answered questions and day saving.  
  
Psycho always wanted to be a hero.  
  
But it was getting harder and harder to play fair.  
  
They didn't come here to fight.  
  
They came here to discover stuff about Lindsey.  
  
Team Rocket mentioned Cinnabar Island to her when they held her in Celadon City. So they came out here to find out something, anything about Lindsey's past. Maybe she used to live here. Maybe her parents work here. Maybe this is where she got her powers. Who knows? Nobody, that's why they came.  
  
Now things had gone all wrong. Apparently they had found the long- lost Malcolm Lapier, Heather's father. And also they have now been split up and possibly captured. This wasn't a good day.  
  
And this wasn't the time to play fair.  
  
"Mew, let's go," Psycho said as he held out the Master Ball. The little pink and white pokemon burst from the pokeball and flew out in front of Psycho. "Everybody's been captured Mew. We've got to find Lindsey." The pokemon just floated there, and then it moved behind Psycho when Psycho started walking forward.  
  
"Sense for her buddy," Psycho instructed, "feel for her or something. We need to find her fast. They took Specks somewhere, but he can manage. But they grabbed Lindsey and took her off somewhere. We've got to find her. Anything?"  
  
Psycho turned around. Mew had stopped a few feet back. She was floating about five and a half feet above the ground, and she was looking at the wall. When Psycho turned to her, she turned to him and just stared.  
  
"She behind that wall?"  
  
Mew turned back to the wall. Mew started glowing a brighter pink, and then with all the power at her disposal, Mew blasted the wall apart. Psycho went running back to Mew. The hole created in the wall entered into a small laboratory with all sorts of science stuff around. Mew instantly flew into the new room and straight to the opposite wall. Psycho followed, and he could here people talking on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked his partner.  
  
Mew didn't turn around to acknowledge him. Instead, she began to glow again, and this new wall also blew apart.  
  
Psycho looked through the new hole.  
  
And what he saw made him scream. 


	12. 

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
"Dr. Lapier?" Psycho asked the quiet man before him.  
  
"Yes child," Dr. Lapier answered.  
  
"Are you Heather's father?" Psycho asked.  
  
"Heh, yes boy. I am Heather Lapier's father," he answered, "but that is not important now. I don't know how you are connected with my daughter, and right now I don't care. My time is short, and now it is time to tell you the truth."  
  
"The truth?" Lindsey asked quietly.  
  
"Yes my dear, the truth. The truth about everything and anything you want to here. I know it all, I know everything you want to know."  
  
"I want to know the truth," Psycho said sternly.  
  
"The truth huh?" Dr. Lapier responded, "Do you think you can handle the truth? I doubt it. Neither one of you could handle the truth."  
  
"Try us," Psycho challenged.  
  
"Very well," Dr. Lapier answered, "have a seat."  
  
"No thank you," Psycho responded.  
  
"Actually you must," Dr. Lapier instructed as he indicated two chairs behind Psycho and Lindsey. Reluctantly they sat down.  
  
Psycho didn't want any crap from Lapier. He had already had too much. He didn't know what "truth" this guy was talking about. Maybe what they wanted to hear. Lindsey had mentioned her father, some guy who was holding her captive. Maybe Lapier knew about that.  
  
Lindsey was worried. Dr. Carter had said that he was her father. But in a special way. He wouldn't clarify, and then he left. Then of course, Zak rescued her. Now they had found Dr. Lapier, Heather's father. He was going to tell them something. She wanted the truth. She wanted to find out who she was.  
  
She wasn't going to be happy.  
  
"Twelve or so years ago we started a new experiment. It was the brainchild of one Dr. Nancy Fredrisco. She wanted something new, something special. Something never before achieved by human science. She wanted to create the ultimate soldier. The ultimate human soldier. The experiment was human genetic alterations. There, I said it. We were creating human beings, and we were manipulating their DNA so that they would come out how we wanted them to come out. We made them better by adding pokemon DNA to our creations, thereby making a human being with the powers of a pokemon. Do you understand? We created human beings with the powers of pokemon."  
  
The members of The Master Six that were present sat stunned. They didn't know what to think. This was a horrible truth. The creation of human beings, and then genetically mutating them into human-pokemon hybrids. It sounded so horrible. But they couldn't stop. They couldn't say anything.  
  
They were stunned.  
  
But they still wanted more.  
  
Dr. Lapier was going somewhere with this.  
  
But where?  
  
"The team of scientists included Dr. Fredrisco, myself, Dr. Carter, Dr. Reginald McSquinntle, and a few other assistants or whatever. The first pokechild we created was a sole experiment by Dr. Fredrisco. She used her eggs, and the man's cell from one of the assistants to create the first child. You see, we created them in embryonic form in a test tube, and then we took them out into the real world at about the age of fourteen months. Then we raised them so that they would grow like a normal child, and we could train them in the use of their powers. This first girl was combined with the DNA of a Bellsprout, and she turned out "wrong" I guess you could say.  
  
"This girl showed signs of her pokemon...heritage and so she could not really travel on the main land. She didn't look entirely human. But we continued her growth, and even started more pokechildren. We each had our own specimen to work solely on. They were usually made using our own reproductive cells to make these pokechildren our own children. The most special one for all of us was Dr. Carter's "daughter". This girl looked completely normal, and was made with very special pokemon DNA. To create her, we used our special and rare Mew DNA. That's why we called her Mewthree."  
  
There it was. The truth.  
  
It was out and it was smacking the two children in the face.  
  
Mewthree.  
  
Lindsey gasped.  
  
Psycho still didn't understand. He turned to Lindsey as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Yes my dear," Dr. Lapier said softly to the little girl, "you were created as a super pokemon soldier. But don't think yourself a monster. You were a beautiful creation, the best creation ever. You are a perfect child. That power you have. The transforming one. Dr. Carter decided to give you something special, so he used some reconfigured Ditto DNA to give you an extra power. Don't cry. You are perfect."  
  
"Is this real?" Psycho asked putting his arm around Lindsey's shoulder, "this can't be real. Wha...? No. It can't. This is horrible."  
  
"I'm sorry child," Dr. Lapier answered looking at Lindsey, "but it is all true. Lindsey is a scientific experiment that succeeded beautifully and perfectly. She is the greatest of all her "brothers" and "sisters". She is perfect. I'm sorry you don't understand. And I'm also sorry for this."  
  
"For what?" Psycho asked confused.  
  
"This punks!" the voice came from behind.  
  
Two powerful arms grabbed Psycho from behind. He tried to fight, but the surprise grab had him totally and completely pinned. He screamed and shouted, but he couldn't escape. Dr. Wander had grabbed him. Dr. DeWhisple had grabbed Lindsey. She didn't resist. How could she, how could she do anything anymore with what she just found out.  
  
Even while he was being pulled from his chair.  
  
Even while he was being bound with ropes at the wrists and ankles.  
  
He watched Lindsey. He watched what she did. How she reacted.  
  
How she handled this new information.  
  
It wasn't that bad. She wasn't a monster.  
  
The only problem was that she would have to realize this.  
  
She wasn't a monster.  
  
The scientists were.  
  
Monsters!  
  
* * * *  
  
"What is going on?" Specks asked his comrades who were tied up next to him.  
  
"Life is not good Specks," Psycho answered looking at Lindsey.  
  
Psycho and Lindsey were taken into yet another room that was connected to the main laboratory. Here they found Specks, who was also tied up. This trip wasn't going well for anybody.  
  
"What's wrong with Lindsey?" Specks asked.  
  
"Not right now man," Psycho answered still looking at Lindsey. She had her face buried in her hands still. Silently weeping. "Let's just say we found what we were looking for."  
  
"What?" Specks asked in surprise, "you found out about Lindsey? Well? What is it? Are her parents scientists? What?"  
  
"She's a freak!" a girls voice shrieked from the doorway.  
  
Psycho and Specks turned to the new arrival. Miranda had entered the room.  
  
"Shut up Miranda!" Specks shouted at her.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Psycho asked Specks.  
  
"Lindsey is a freak! A monster!" Miranda continued, "She is a horrible genetic monster designed to be the perfect warrior."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Specks asked.  
  
"Don't you know yet dear," Miranda asked sarcastically, "Lindsey is a genetically created human being combined with the DNA of a Mew. So you see, she is a monster."  
  
"No!" Specks shouted at Miranda, "you're lying!"  
  
"No Specks," Psycho said quietly, "she isn't."  
  
"What?!" Specks turned to Psycho, "what are you...I...what?"  
  
"That is what we discovered," Psycho admitted, "Lindsey was...an experiment in creating human beings."  
  
"Huh?" Specks stuttered, "Lindsey...I. Are you okay?"  
  
Lindsey just kept her face buried in her hands.  
  
"HAH!" Miranda laughed, "how horrible for you Specks. Your teammate is a freak. A monster!"  
  
"Shut up Miranda!" Specks yelled at her.  
  
"No Specks," Miranda responded, "no. I will never shut up. You don't understand me, or anything about my life. This is my life; this scientific world is my life. I am thirteen years old. When I was barely one, my father and mother, Henry and Agatha Carter, were scientists here. Based on the experiments being performed here, they created a child out of their reproductive cells and the DNA of Mew. They called her Mewthree. That is Lindsey."  
  
Nobody responded. The truth was horrible, but it was something they would have to live with. They just stared at Miranda. Psycho filled with hate. Specks filled with emotion.  
  
"Nothing to say?" Miranda pondered, "It's just as well. What can you say or do, you're all my captives and you will hear my entire story. Eventually, Mewthree was taken out of the test tube, and she became a real sister to me. That happened so long ago, that I just figured Mewthree really was my real sister. In a way she was, of course, but not really. When I was five, my parents saw my potential. I was a genius. I could understand all the equations and sciences my parents were dealing with. My father wanted me to join him in his work, and I could think of nothing better. My mother didn't want me to, and she left us. It didn't matter, mother was too weak for what I wanted to achieve.  
  
"With mother gone, my father showed me everything he was working on. At the age of six, I was shown Project Juvenile, the name for the pokechildren experiment. I was told that Mewthree was special, and I joined my father in the research he did on her. Science became my life, Mewthree became my life. I was engulfed in Project Juvenile. Then, two years ago, Mewthree managed to escape our island. I was devastated. My life was over, so I began a new one. For two years I worked and prepared for my sister's return. I knew she would come back. It would only be a matter of time. Two weeks ago, we got a message from Team Rocket telling us that they had found Mewthree, contact had been made. But she escaped them as well. They told us she would soon becoming home, only she would have powerful friends."  
  
Miranda paced in front of the three of them. She looked at them. Studied them.  
  
She looked directly into Psycho's eyes.  
  
"Where is your power," she asked him, "you're are just pathetic children trying to fight something that is bigger than you could ever imagine. Where is your power boy? Where!?"  
  
Psycho looked her directly in the eye. He stared so hard he couldn't believe it.  
  
"You want to see power!?" he shouted at her, "I will show you power!"  
  
Psycho had been working his hands for some time now. He was slowly but surely loosening the ropes that bound his wrists. With as much of the freedom as he had obtained, Psycho reached to his belt, to the pokeball that these "smart" scientists had failed to take. He took the Master Ball, and rolled it along the ground. As he released it, he whispered only two words. "Mew. Go."  
  
"What?" Miranda questioned stepping back from the rolling pokeball, "what did you say?"  
  
In a flash, the Master Ball opened and the pokemon inside began to emerge.  
  
"Mew," Psycho instructed in a quiet yet forceful voice, "tear this place apart."  
  
He said it slowly and quietly, but one could feel the hatred surging from every word.  
  
Mew was hardly halfway out of the pokeball before the destruction started.  
  
Mew is the most powerful pokemon in the world.  
  
She has at her disposal the power of the mind.  
  
And with it, she can bring any pokemon to its knees.  
  
Or any laboratory to ruin.  
  
It seemed only an instant before the fires started. 


	13. 

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Miranda ran.  
  
The fires and destruction caused by the small pokemon was devastating.  
  
She was afraid.  
  
"Mew!" Psycho shouted to his partner.  
  
The tiny creature turned from its work and looked at her partner.  
  
Psycho held up his arms, and in an instant, Mew untied the ropes that bound The Master Six. Then, it went back to its work.  
  
Specks sprung up now that his ropes were gone. He looked around him. Thanks to Mew, they were no longer in a separate room; they were now part of the main laboratory. He looked to his right; Lindsey was still on the ground, head in hands. Psycho was standing, watching his pokemon's handiwork.  
  
Specks looked to his left, and he saw Miranda fleeing for her life.  
  
She had tricked him. And she had horrified him.  
  
She would not get away.  
  
Specks took off after Miranda.  
  
Psycho watched what Mew, what a part of her, was doing.  
  
Lindsey stood up. She knew what she was. And she was coming to terms with it.  
  
She was smart. It was in the genes, and she knew she couldn't cry about it forever.  
  
This place was coming apart, and they had to get out of here.  
  
She ran out of the room they were in, and into the main laboratory.  
  
She was lost in a haze that she could barely see through.  
  
She couldn't see what was coming.  
  
But Psycho could.  
  
"Lindsey!" he shouted after her, "LOOK OUT!"  
  
She turned towards him, and only then did she see it. Mew's destructive power had dislodged the various scientific devices and creations that clustered in the main laboratory. One such metallic monstrosity was falling from the ceiling. It didn't look like anything special, it probably wasn't. It fell from the ceiling, and bounced once on the ground. It was large. Larger than a Snorlax even. Big and black, and round. It rolled towards Lindsey. She couldn't stop it.  
  
She couldn't do anything.  
  
Except scream.  
  
And get trapped under it.  
  
Lindsey dropped to the ground in a desperate attempt to escape the rolling horror.  
  
She crawled away from it, the rushing, the smashing that the thing did. It destroyed everything in its past. It was a monster on a rampage.  
  
Lindsey crawled to the wall, and crouched down against it.  
  
The metal monster slammed into the wall, but it did not strike Lindsey. The curved surface of the "beast" hit the wall, yet created a small place at the bottom of the wall where Lindsey crouched. She realized that she was alive, and she tried to stand. But she couldn't.  
  
She couldn't even move.  
  
The machinery had trapped her next to the wall and underneath it.  
  
She was trapped.  
  
And the fires were growing.  
  
Psycho rushed to the wall.  
  
He knelt down to her.  
  
"Lindsey," he asked, "are you okay?"  
  
"No," she answered, "I'm trapped. Help me."  
  
Psycho stood up. He started to push the large machine that pinned Lindsey and kept her trapped. But it was huge. He couldn't budge it. He tried and tried, but nothing moved.  
  
"C'mon Lindsey," he urged, "work with me here. Can't you transform or something."  
  
"No," she answered, "I can't move, can't concentrate enough. And besides, I'm too weak."  
  
"I, heh," Psycho responded with a groan, pushing against the monster, "I know how you feel."  
  
But that's not true, is it Mr. Dackard. Zakary Dackard, you don't feel weak at all do you? You feel strong, you feel alive. You feel more powerful than you have ever felt in your entire life. This is an adventure.  
  
The greatest adventure ever.  
  
This is everything you have ever wanted in life.  
  
A fire.  
  
Destruction.  
  
A damsel in distress.  
  
Villains everywhere.  
  
It was glorious.  
  
The moment of greatness. Psycho pushed. But nothing would move. But that didn't matter. He was everything he ever wanted to be. But he had learned something.  
  
He wasn't a hero.  
  
Maybe he could never be one.  
  
So much had happened in such a quick time.  
  
He wasn't a hero.  
  
But maybe, maybe.  
  
Even though he would never be a hero, at least he could stand tall.  
  
And be a man.  
  
They say that in times of great need, when a loved one is in trouble, a person can gain superhuman strength or speed in order to save that loved one. Mothers have been known to rip car doors straight off in order to rescue their children. It is a miracle. That is what happened to Zakary "Psycho" Dackard.  
  
With a strength he never knew was possible, he pushed against the machine pinning Lindsey, and he moved it. He pushed the metallic monster off of his teammate, and he rushed to her side. He knelt down to her, and he held her.  
  
And they stayed there.  
  
Together.  
  
On the ground. Embracing. Not caring about the destruction around them.  
  
What was there to care about? You don't know do you Mr. Dackard. There are many things to worry about right now. But all you care about right now is the quiet little girl in your arms. You were the one to find Lindsey. And ever since, she has clung to you. There are enemies out there. Miranda, Dr. Carter, Dr. Lapier. They are out there somewhere. But they don't matter.  
  
You have always considered yourself a nice guy Mr. Dackard. You don't really want to get revenge on all the bad people in your life. You're not going to kill those scientists. You doubt that you could ever really hate someone.  
  
But then, you never believed you could ever really love someone.  
  
But the girl in your arms is very special to you.  
  
So very special.  
  
"Psycho!" Specks shouted running up to him, "Psycho! Lindsey! We've got to go! Now!"  
  
Psycho looked up at his teammate running towards him. He seemed to be running in slow motion. His shouts dying in the explosions that rocked the laboratory. His body wavering as the waves of heat warped the air like they do above a grill at a picnic.  
  
It was all so serene. He looked down at the young blonde in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead, and whispered, "Lindsey, we've got to go." They stood up.  
  
Specks reached them.  
  
"We've got to go!" he shouted at them."  
  
"Where's Miranda," Psycho asked him.  
  
"She got away," Specks responded, "now let's go!"  
  
He grabbed Psycho's arm, and pulled him along. Psycho held Lindsey's hand and pulled her along as well.  
  
The three of them ran through the destruction and fire. Psycho held out the Master Ball.  
  
"Mew! Return!" The small pokemon returned to the pokeball. The destruction was complete. And so they ran for the exit. Unfortunately, they were underground, underneath the pokemon house.  
  
"Psycho!" someone shouted from the elevator, "Specks! Lindsey! Over here!"  
  
They turned to the voice.  
  
Whistler!  
  
"Whistler!" Psycho shouted at her.  
  
"Come on," Whistler shouted back, "we're out of here!"  
  
They ran to the elevator. Whistler, Shooter, and Velocity were at the elevator. After what seemed like a forever, The Master Six were united.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Psycho asked Whistler, pulling her aside. The others all rushed into the elevator. Only Whistler and Psycho remained in the lab.  
  
"We came to find you," she answered, "I'm going to guess that this is all your doing."  
  
Psycho turned around and looked at the laboratory. The fires still roared. The machinery still exploded. The horror was continuous.  
  
"Well," he responded, "yeah. It is. Did you expect any less?"  
  
"I guess not," Whistler answered, "let's go."  
  
"Whistler wait," Psycho said, "there is...there."  
  
"Just go you idiot," Whistler ordered, and she shoved Psycho into the elevator.  
  
Whistler turned to the lab. Her father was supposed to be here.  
  
"NO!" someone in the lab shouted, "NO! This can't be happening."  
  
Whistler looked out, and saw a man dressed in a lab coat among the flames.  
  
He was tall. With brown hair that was graying above his ears.  
  
He had a stern looking face.  
  
"My lab!" the man wailed, "my beautiful lab. Henry! Miranda! Anybody! What is happening?"  
  
"Malcolm Lapier," a new voice shouted from yet another part of the lab, "you are hereby under arrest. So declares the Central Pokemon Intelligence Agency!"  
  
Whistler didn't even notice as Cid and Cyber burst from a hole in the wall and ran into the laboratory. Cyber, fully dressed in her armor. And Cid, flanked by an Onix and a Gyarados. All she saw was the man that they had called:  
  
Malcolm Lapier.  
  
She looked at him. He turned to the CPIA, and then he turned to Whistler.  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
For an instant.  
  
His eyes went wide.  
  
He mouthed her name. "Heather."  
  
She nodded, and then turned to the elevator.  
  
And she stepped inside.  
  
And the door closed. 


	14. epilogue

Master Six 2:  
  
Truth and Consequences  
  
epilogue  
  
  
  
His name is Ronald T. Walker.  
  
He is the director of the Central Pokemon Intelligence Agency.  
  
And he is alone in his office.  
  
Alone with his thoughts.  
  
Thoughts of the future.  
  
Thoughts of Team Rocket.  
  
Team Rocket is powerful.  
  
They are everywhere, and more powerful than anybody knows.  
  
Nobody knows how powerful.  
  
Except for Director Walker.  
  
He knows.  
  
He knows so much.  
  
More than any man should know.  
  
But he can't help it. It's his job.  
  
Something is coming.  
  
Something powerful.  
  
And he can't stop it. He can't do anything to stop it.  
  
But he knows who can.  
  
There is only one chance for salvation.  
  
"Soon, Miss Lapier, soon," he whispers to the emptiness. 


End file.
